Gundam Wing: War's Eternal Dance
by Ducky1
Summary: {Chap 5 is up!} "On impulse to protect the child he held her and began to run. A gunshot soon echoed through the air and then the screaming of a child could be heard…"
1. First Impression

**_Gundam Wing: War's Eternal Dance_**

_Authors Notes: All I have to say, because I already typed this and my computer erased it, is that this is a revision. I took out the good parts and I am rewriting around them because…I DON'T LIKE HOW THE STORY WAS PLAYING OUT! I mean it! I got very nice reviews about the plot, but I still hate it. Enjoy…Oh yeah, there is no disclaimer because it already exists and if you don't know what it is go back to the original version and read it…_

Prologue: AC 194

After Colony 194, the scientists were putting their final touches on Operation Meteor as well the five Gundam suits that would go down in history as both the Colonies and the Earth's saviors. The Gundam pilots were trained and only a year away from what would become one of the greatest wars known to man, not only on Earth but in space as well.

But one pilot was not included in this mission. This pilot was sent ahead to survey what the Gundams would have to deal with when they arrived at their destination, the Earth. The pilot's mission was very simple: 

_Go to Earth and survey the Alliance. We also want you to somehow get passed Oz and destroy their tracking systems so that the Gundams may make a safe entry to Earth without being detected. Do you understand your mission?_

_Yes. It is understood._

_One more thing, stay on Earth and find and observe these pilots. I want to see how well the other Doctors have trained their pilots. I want to see for myself what Doctor J calls a 'perfect soldier.' But remember one thing, do not let them know who you are and do not interfere with Operation Meteor. Is that understood? _

_It is understood._

_Then go and complete your mission._

Before the pilot knew it, they were strapped to a chair in the cockpit of one of the first models of the Zero system. This system would prove to be stronger than that of Wing Zero or Epyon and was dangerous to any normal pilot. Even Gundam pilots would surely have met their match if they ever came up against this Gundam. The sounds of the boosters could be heard as the pilot began the ignition sequence. Before the pilot pulled the control to jettison into space only two words were said. "Mission accepted."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

_"This is shuttle flight 1005 to colony L4. We now ask that all passengers please fasten their safety harnesses in order to begin docking sequence. Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your flight." _A woman, most likely to be a flight attendant, said over a loud speaker.

Relena Dorlain sighed. Now a young woman of twenty-two, her looks had changed tremendously. She still wore her hair in her famous ponytail but her face had aged more and she no longer looked like the foolish teenager she had once been. Her ideals of peace had changed since then as well. She still believed in pacifism, but realized that it could not be attained without war. She had learned that during the Marimaeia war.

She was jolted back to reality when she noticed that the space shuttle had docked. She looked out of the window and saw two men in Preventer uniforms were standing just outside waiting for her._ This is probably thanks to Lady Une._ She thought as she got up and disembarked from the shuttle.

Once she was off of the shuttle the two men bowed slightly. One was about to say something when a tall man appeared behind them. He was tall and around the age of 40. He had dark brown hair as well as a goatee. He wore an Arabian type outfit and was extremely tall.

"It's nice to see you Rasid." Relena said. She had met Rasid as well as the rest of the Maganacs a few years ago when Quatre had become the representative for his colony. Quatre reluctantly accepted the duty of a representative, but the citizens were grateful when he did.

"It's nice to see you to Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain."  The tall Rasid said looking down and taking her hand in his for a firm handshake.

"Miss Relena or Relena will do fine." She said and then turned to the two Preventers in front of her. "I will no longer be needing your service. Tell Lady Une thank you for her concern and that I will be fine." The two Preventers nodded and walked off leaving the precious Vice-Foreign Minister in the hands of the tall Arabian.

"If you'll follow me Miss Relena." Rasid said showing the way to a limousine. "Master Quatre wishes to speak with you before you meet the new representative for the North American continent. I believe it has to deal with one of the resource satellites." 

"Very well." Relena said as she and Rasid stepped into the limousine. Just as the door was shut the lengthy black vehicle drove off towards the Winner home.

Meanwhile a figure was lurking in the shadows. They weren't exactly trying to hide themselves because it clearly was a young woman who was watching as the Vice-Foreign Minister met up with the large man and then proceeded into a limousine. 

This woman, who looked as if she was somewhat undercover pushed back a strand of her somewhat long golden hair and took off her sunglasses revealing cornflower blue eyes.  She sighed rather irritably when her cell phone began to ring.

"What is it!" She almost yelled into the receiver, obviously annoyed at who was on the other end. _Sometimes this 'spy work' gets really annoying._ She thought to herself when the voice on the other end of the line spoke.

"How is everything?" A female voice said. "Did she make it?"

"Yeah. Miss Dorlain is fine. Although I must say those guys that tried to attack her aren't." She said as stifled a laugh. This woman had obviously been watching Relena for some time.

"Did she notice at all?"

"No, I took care of them out of sight." She said and then stated reassuringly, "She doesn't suspect anything."

"Good, and her training at the Preventers Base? How is that going?"

"As planned. I have some video recordings of her sparring with the pilot of Gundam 05." The spy said looking at her surroundings. "She is excelling greatly."

"Good. Report your next findings to meas soon as possible. I have to run. She'll be arriving shortly and I must make a good entrance. Thanks for your help. Your Gundam will be available shortly, have patience." The voice said and the hung up the phone without letting the spy get another word in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chang Wufei sat at his console at the Preventers base. He sat oblivious to his surroundings. He looked deep in thought as he stared at the monitor in front of him. Not so much as a blip for the past ten hours indicating that anything was wrong. The only blips that were seen were the many space shuttles leaving from ESUN air space. He thought it over some more. It had to be a good thing. Everything was at peace now, even though the Preventers chose to keep their armaments. All he wanted to do right now was go take a nice long nap.

An all to familiar voice sounded through his thoughts. "Wufei your shift is up." Major Sally Po said as she stood next to him. 

"Finally, this is such a waste of my time." He said getting up and walking towards the door, where Sally stood smirking at the unusually tired ex-gundam pilot.

"So I guess that means that nothing is wrong…would you call that a bad thing Wufei?" Sally said rather sarcastically, trying to irritate him. She found it absolutely hilarious when he would get angry, even for the smallest thing.

But no contradiction came. He simply nodded to her and left the room. Sally stood rather shocked but didn't say anything. _He must be really tired._ She said and then mentally laughed at herself. _I guess sparring with Relena will do that to you!_ "If you want I can give you a more challenging task!" Sally, not being able to keep her comments to herself, yelled after him.

"And what would that be!" He said turning back to her, a little aggravated. 

"Clean up. You know those kitchen guys have got their work cut out for them. Cleaning all those grimy dishes…" She said with a smirk. Wufei had given her his honest opinion about being on watch some days before, so Sally decided it was payback.

The former Gundam pilot gave Sally his version of the 'Heero Yuy Death-Glare' and grumbled something about women and injustice. She just smiled at how easily annoyed he could get as he walked off.

"Hey Wufei! I could really use your help tuning up some mobile suits! We'll be in the hangar if you wanna come and do something useful!" She said as he continued to walk off. "He'll most likely go to sleep." She said and then rolled her eyes and made her way to the hangar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young man sat at his desk trying to go through the mountain of papers that were stacked on each side of him. Only his computer, vidphone and a cup of coffee were visible on the desk. A beep could suddenly be heard as a voice came over the vid-phone. A girl just a few years older than the 22 year old on the opposite side of the screen came on.

"Excuse me Sir, Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain has arrived. Shall I send her in?" The young woman said when her face appeared on the screen

"Yes. And don't be so formal Savanna." The young man answered back with a brotherly smile.

"You got it." The blonde haired, green-eyed woman said. Just as she ended the connection on the vid-phone Relena stepped into the office.

"Hard at work as usual Quatre." She said with a smile as she walked up to his desk and took his hand in hers for a firm handshake.

"Miss Relena. I'm glad you came. We have much to discuss." Quatre said quickly shoving away the papers. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you. You might as well know that your sister informed me that you had received a message from the new Representative a few hours ago. Is this meeting still happening or not?" Relena questioned. She didn't want to be rude to such a good friend and to the new representative, but she other matters to attend to…

"It is and I'm afraid that the Representative is not in good spirits." He said and then took a sip of his coffee. "I don't even know who this Representative is." He said rather distressed. "I've tried searching up some data in the Preventer files, but I came up with nothing. Which is rather odd, since all delegates are listed."

Relena looked surprised and nodded. "Yes I must says that is rather odd, but I guess because she has just been elected that it might take sometime. Maybe things are backed up at the office." She said._ Sally never mentioned to me that anything was wrong when I was there, so that must be it._ She thought to herself and then continued. "Has he or she not been on this colony for some time?"

"Yes they have, but has refused to meet with me." He said rather upset. "I don't know why though…They have not even sent me a letter as to why they were here in the first place." He said as his sister came over the vid-phone again.

"Quatre," She said in her most business tone. "The Representative for the North American continent has arrived." Savanna said, with a rather annoyed look on her face. Since she was a secretary she new about this representative refusing to meet with her dearest baby brother.

"Please show them in." He said giving his sister an almost-glare. Savanna smiled and nodded. Not a moment later the doors were opened by Savana and in walked a woman. The woman gave a quick thank you to Savanna and continued on towards the desk where Quatre and Relena were situated. 

Both Quatre and Relena stood as the new Representative made her way into the room. The woman, was the same age as both Quatre and Relena, who stood as she shook hands with them. She wore a female type business suit, minus the tie. It was black with gold lining around the collar and a business top was worn underneath. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes, auburn hair and wore a clear lip-gloss that made her lips shine. Her hair was placed in a braided bun on her head and a ponytail flowed from underneath down to her waist.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Winner, as it is you Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain." The woman said with a smile as all three took a seat. "I am the newly appointed Representative of the North American Continent, Eve Noventa."

"Relena will do fine. Now if you'll excuse me for being blunt…but why did you refuse to meet with Mr. Winner?" Relena asked the young woman across from her.

"Yes. I really must apologize for that Mr. Winner." She said and looked at him sympathetically. "It was a personal matter of mine that had to be cleared up. That's why I'm on this colony in the first place. Please do not think it was because of you that I refused to meet with you. After all, I've heard that you were once a Gundam pilot and are a kind man."

A light tinge of red appeared on Quatre's cheeks at that moment and although he tried to hide it, he wasn't doing a very good job."Well I'm pleased to meat you Miss Noventa, but what is it that you wished to discuss with Miss Relena and myself." 

"Well Mr. Winner…."

"Quatre." Quatre interrupted. He hated being so formal.

"Well Quatre and Relena I have come here to discuss certain things that have been happening in the Northern latitudes on Mars. It seems that our radar in Northern Canada has picked up something on the far side of the planet." She said opening her brief case that she had placed beside her chair. She soon pulled out a large file and handed two inferred pictures of  what looked to be rather large dots in located in the Northern Latitudes on Mars to Quatre and Relena. "I have yet to confirm what this could be and I felt it important to notify the both of you. Quatre, because your colony is in direct contact with the planet at the moment and you Relena because you are head of the ESUN."

Relena nodded. "I understand your concern but why not present your findings at the next ESUN meeting." Relena said taking a closer look at the picture.

"Because I did not want to alarm those who do not have direct contact with Mars and the terra forming project." She stated and then continued. "I knew that you had family ties to the man now in charge of the project and I also knew that this project is being half supported by the Winner Foundation." She said as Quatre and Relena handed the pictures back to her. She placed them back in the folder. Relena looked lost in her thoughts. "Is there something wrong Miss Relena?"

"No. I was just wondering if the Preventers have had the same findings as you?" She stated, rather alarmed. Sally had never mentioned picking up any radar on the planet other than from the terra formers.

"I'm afraid not Miss Relena. You see that's the other reason I have come. The radar we are picking up is emitting high frequency radio waves, possibly for communication purposes."

"What are you saying Eve, that there is a base on Mars that was built right under our noses and that here on Earth don't have enough equipment to identify a possible threat?" Relena said.

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. Our base in northern Canada has the most sophisticated tracking equipment on this planet and that's the other reason that I wanted to see you two in person." Eve said.

"What are you trying to prove here?" Quatre asked. "If there is something that might endanger the terra-forming project I suggest you let us know."

"No there is not. This possibly new base has not even gotten near the terra-forming base. I think they want to be invisible. What I came here to ask you is can I have more time to do some more research on the radar we are picking up. I want to know before hand if there is anything that will pose a threat to the mission or this planet. I will of course let both of you know as soon as I find something, but I need your silence. I don't want the rest of the delegates or the World for that matter to know about this until I am certain."

"Could you please allow Miss Relena and I a moment to confer?" Quatre asked. Eve nodded, handed him the file and left the room.

As soon as she had stepped out of the room, Quatre spoke. "What do you think Relena?" He asked sitting back in his chair and examining the file.

"I don't know? I think she does have a point about keeping this a secret until she can confirm there is a threat. But I don't see why the Preventers didn't know about this before the Canadians did."

"Yes I'll have to agree with you, but since the colonies were first created the people in the North American continent have been known for their vast knowledge and understanding of engineering. Those satellites they have could very well be new prototypes of some kind."

Relena nodded."She seems like a genuine person and if she was elected to represent both the United States and Canada then she must have proven her worth to the people."

"Yes I agree. She does have a ton of information on this base….So it's settled, she has our silence." Quatre stated as he closed up the file and placed it at the head of his desk.

Relena nodded. Quatre got up, walked to the door and opened it. Relena could here him asking for Eve to come back in. Soon Eve was back where she was before, in the seat beside Relena.

"Eve, we have considered your request and after discussing the situation, you have our silence." Quatre said handing her back the file.

"But please report your findings either to me or Quatre directly. You have one week." Relena stated rather seriously. "If there is anything that could pose a threat you must contact either one of us. Please call my secretary and she will inform you of where I can be reached at anytime."

"Thank you. One week will do fine. Now if you'll excuse me," she said standing up and taking her briefcase. "I must sum of the rest of my personal matters." She smiled and shook their hands. "I will be in touch with both of you within the week." She said and then exited the room. _One week is more than enough for what I have planned._ Eve thought as she exited.

_I hope we made the right decision._ Relena thought to herself as the young woman left the room. _Because if we're wrong about this, it could lead to another war and we'll have to pick up the pieces once again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…


	2. Call of Duty

**Gundam Wing: War's Eternal Dance**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the plot of this story and any new characters/ mecha you hear about…okay?_

_A/N: Whoa, lotsa work done with this chapter…I'm going to mention again that this is a re-write of my first Gundam Wing fan fiction; Gundam Wing: We Are Forever the Children of War. Now you may find that the first four chapters that I will be re-writing are the same as the last. Well in a sense they are because I'm keeping all the good stuff and re-writing the crap-tasticness of the story. I've also changed the name of the Gundam Chameleon to the Phoenix…it just sounds better, although I may use the name 'Chameleon' for another Gundam…Well enjoy…_

Chapter 2

A lone figure sat in a dark room contemplating the image before him. He smiled genuinely at the picture on the screen before him as he eyed his most prized possession, the one thing that could never have. But soon his prize would be rightfully returned and he would be victorious. The man's thoughts were interrupted when a soldier walked into the room, not even startling the young man staring at the screen. 

"Excuse me Sir," The young cadet started but was quickly cut off when his superior started to speak, all the while looking at the image displayed on the screen before him.

"Beautiful, isn't she." He said eyeing the woman.

"Uh, Sir I think we might have a problem." The cadet said. The shadowed man grunted with annoyance. The cadet continued. "We have reports from spies that someone has possibly located _the_ base."

The man in the chair smiled. "Good. They're falling for it."

The base in question was perfectly camouflaged from the naked eye as well as inferred. It was built into the cold earth of the upper north quadrant on the red planet that not even the Preventers themselves could detect. It was simply a decoy to lead his enemies astray. The man smiled again. He would get what he wanted, finally after all of these years.

 "Sir?" The cadet asked.

"Very good Johnson." He said and then turned his attention back to the image.

"Sir." The cadet said as he saluted and the immediately left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo! You got something in the mail!" A fellow scavenger yelled out to his co-worker. It was a beautiful day back on L2. Of course, almost everyday was beautiful because of the fake weather generators.

Hilde and Duo appeared from behind a large pile of scrap mobile suit parts when they heard their names being called. Both now at the age of twenty-two didn't look very different. Their faces had changed and they had grown in height, but Hilde still had that child-like look and Duo, his ever-growing braid. 

Hilde and Duo were both wearing mechanic's garments and they both had baseball caps on. Hilde wore hers backwards, her slightly longer hair creeping out of the front and Duo wore his forward pressing his long bangs into his face.

"Race ya?" Duo said as he and Hilde made their way around the pile of mobile suit scraps.

Hilde smiled. "Your on!" She said and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked with a confused look on his face.

"This." She said as she pulled his baseball cap right over his eyes and ran off. Duo struggled with the hat and managed to get it off of his head just in time to see Hilde reach the office and obtain the mail. He smiled as she walked back towards him holding an envelope. 

"Cheater." He said bluntly.

"Well you deserved it for what you did last time we raced." She said opening the enveloped to read its contents. 

"Who's it from?" Duo questioned leaning over her shoulder so he could read, his face suddenly saddening when Hilde turned around to face him with a saddened look on her face.

"It's from Sally." She said as she handed Duo the letter.

"I wonder why she didn't contact me by phone?" He said and then began to read.__

_Duo,_

_Something has come up and it's big. It could possibly be a new enemy. We need you to come to Headquarters immediately. It is imperative that you get here. -Sally_

Duo looked up from his reading to notice that Hilde had begun to walk off. He quickly ran after her and when he finally caught up to her he turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Aw, Hilde. I'm sorry." He said. He knew that she didn't like when he had to leave and have no idea if he was alive or not. Duo finally swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "You know I have to go."

"I know." She said and then looked up at him. He had one of his more goofy smiles plastered on his face and she smiled back at him. "I just…" She said and quickly stopped herself before saying anything more.

"Just what Hilde?" Duo insisted.

"I could help you know." She stated. "Remember I'm the soldier who almost took out the God of Death! I have just as much, if not more training as any other new Preventer recruit."

Duo sighed. "I know." He said. "But what after happened to you on Libra…"

"Duo that was almost eight years ago! You should know that if I wouldn't have done that that we would have never won the war. I went of my own accord…"

"Hilde!" Duo stressed.

It was now Hilde's turn to sigh. "I know. I'll stay here. I promise."

"Good." He stated as he squeezed her in a tight hug. "Besides, I was having a bad day when you captured me. So that doesn't count."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Where are you going?' A small voice asked._

_'I have meet with some very important people in space. Don't worry Thomas is here and he will take care of you. I won't be long, I promise.' An older voice said to the smaller one. _

_'Please be careful, promise me that you will come back.'_

_'I promise I will come back.' The older figure said as he or she hugged the smaller one before them. 'Here you keep this until I get back.' The figure said handing some type of necklace to the smaller figure. 'I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye.'_

_'Wait come back! I don't want you to go! Please wait!' The smaller figure cried out to the older one._ _But it was too late, whoever that other older figure was, was gone._

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_'I am so sorry my little one. It's better this way. You will never know the real you and me will never endure such pain as I have. I will never let anyone cause you any harm. I would give my life first_.'The pilot thought back to themself as they floated in space. Soon they would arrive at their destination and would carry out their mission. 

The pilot looked up when something started blinking in front of them. The pilot pushed the flashing green button and a screen appeared on the side window. A man with gray hair and glasses appeared before them. He looked quite young for his age. His hair was short and he had blue eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man asked.

"What…you finally decide to contact me after all of these years!" The pilot said angrily.

"We couldn't contact you before! We thought you had died when you were captured by the Specials. We also didn't want to endanger your life…as well as the rest of your family's."

"Well that's a load of bull. But guess what! Part of my family _is_ dead because of you! Now what do you want?"

"We have received information that you have built new Gundams. You know you were not to do anything of this sort, because it could result in you revealing yourself to the Gundam pilots! That was not your mission!"

"Well guess what buddy my mission was over and done with five years ago! Now if you'll excuse me…I have to pay a visit to some friends. Phoenix out!" The pilot said as they hung up on the man on the other end of the screen. '_Pathetic. If he contacts me again he will surely be disposed of.' _

"Ten minutes until entry of Mars atmosphere." The computer voice said to the pilot. "Deploy heat shields."

The pilot did as they were told and pushed a button. Metal coverings appeared and covered the black, white and green Gundam that had turned into a jet. Soon the windows allowing the pilot to view the vast sea that was stars were covered up leaving the cockpit of the Gundam black. The only lights that were seen were those of the controls.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A lone figure crept along the walls of the mysterious Martian base hidden beneath tones of ice and snow. The figure sprinted quickly down the hall to a lone door. He quickly looked around, noticing that the enemy was nowhere to be seen, which was rather odd since he had seen no sign of an enemy since he landed. It was almost too easy…He attached a small explosive to the lock on the door and stepped back. The grenade blew leaving the door to open wide. 

He quickly stepped inside of the room. Lined up along the walls were new breads of mobile suits as well as dolls. The figure went to work immediately placing large amounts of explosives on as many mobile suits as he could. He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the presence of someone behind him. The click of a gun could be heard as the figure turned around with his hands in the air.

The person standing in front of him wore a space suit. The solar visor on the helmet was down so that you could not see their face. The figure had his hands up in the air and could tell that the person in the space suit was smiling at him. The space suit-clad person put down their weapon.

"I figured you would already be her. Nice job. I couldn't have done a better one if I do say so myself. Heero Yuy, I presume?"

Heero lowered his hands. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you and the other Gundam pilots." The person in the space suit said and then continued. "I'm also here to tell you that there is no use in setting up explosives all over this base…Well not really anyway." The person said as they leaned against the doorframe.

"And why is that?" The usually stoic pilot of Wing Zero said, having absolutely no clue what the other person was trying to get at.

The person laughed. "I'll be damned. Even the 'perfect soldier' doesn't know that this base is a decoy."

"What?" He said rather stunned. No wonder his infiltration to the base had been so easy. How come he wasn't able to detect it earlier! This was totally unacceptable. _Who is this person?_ Heero thought too himself as he ran after the pilot who no longer appeared in the doorway of the storage area. 

"Where are you going?" Heero yelled pulling out his gun and pointing it at the pilot.

"Why, I do believe your bombs will soon go off." They said and then without hesitating turned and ran. 

Heero pursued until the pilot stopped in front of a room. Heero walked towards the mysterious person and looked into the room. It was a storage area for space suits. 

"Put one of those on Heero." The pilot said. "You'll need it." 

Heero did as he was instructed as the pilot waited. Soon they were running again, but this time towards another hangar…Suddenly they stopped in front of yet another door. As if knowing that the pilot was smiling at him, Heero spoke in annoyance. "What are we doing here?"

"Why Heero…" The pilot said as they pushed a button to open the large metal doors. "Is that anyway to thank me?" The pilot stated sarcastically. 

Heero _almost_ gasped when he saw what was before him, but his soldier instincts clicked in when he laid his eyes upon his eternal war companion. "Wing Zero." He stated monotonously and then turned his attention back to the pilot, with a questioning glare.

"You'll need that for what's coming." The pilot simply stated.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"I'm a fellow Gundam pilot and that's all you need to know for now." They stated and then ran off. "Use your gift well Heero! It's quite the machine! You owe me!" The pilot yelled as they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon when Heero reached the Earth. He had landed his Gundam just outside of the Sanq borders, for security matters. Heero jumped out and looked around. Peaceful. Everything was so peaceful. _So what did that pilot mean be 'what was coming'? _He thought to himself as he walked off in the direction of a certain palace.

Heero looked around at the countryside as he made his way to the Sanq palace. Even though Relena no longer went by the name of Peacecraft, much like her brother, she still stayed at the palace to oversee the terra-forming project. _I wonder how she's doing_? Heero thought to himself as he walked on. After all, he hadn't checked up on Relena lately. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena quietly jogged around the grounds of the palace. Every now and then a Preventer would pop their head out from somewhere to make sure she was okay. She knew that they were doing it for her own good but oh how it annoyed her.

_I wonder if Eve has found anything yet on that new base?_ She thought to herself as she turned and ran up a path that was located on the far side of the palace grounds near the woods. _Hopefully they are just colony citizens wishing to participate in the terra-forming project…but then why wouldn't they have discussed this with the rest of the ESUN and the colony delegates? I hope Milliardo and Noin are okay. _

Suddenly she felt herself hit something or someone and then fall to the ground. She landed hard on the dirt-covered path. She made a quick recovery and stood up. She wanted to give this thing or person a piece of her mind.

"Sorry." A gruff voice said.

 Relena looked up startled. She knew that voice. She soon found her eyes looking into a pair that were a deeper shade of blue than the night sky. "Heero?" She gasped out trying to catch her breath from jogging. She then blinked, as if to prove she was seeing things. 

He nodded. She quietly looked him over. His hair had still remained the same mess it always was. He was taller now with an older face. He wore a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked more like a businessman now, than a former Gundam pilot.

Little did Relena know that Heero was doing the same thing to her. She looked so different from the fifteen year old that she once was. In more ways than one. Her hair was longer and had lightened a bit. She wore a tank top showing off her semi-muscular arms, a pair of sweat pants and was also covered with perspiration.

"Seven years and not one word." She heaved. Heero just stood flabbergasted by what she said. Her eyes became cold as she continued her jog. Heero grunted out of sheer annoyance and ran after her.

When he caught up to her she made no effort to talk or look at him. He was surprised at how angry she had gotten. The expression on her face almost matched his. Both continued to jog until Relena stopped right in front of a green house and entered. Heero reluctantly followed her through the small plant house and out the other side to a vast garden.

"What is it you wanted Heero?" She said monotonously.

"I came here to warn you about a new threat…" He said. That's not the real reason he was there and he knew it. But as stubborn as Heero was to admit that he did like Relena Dorlain, he maintained his façade.

"A new threat?" She questioned, rather stunned as she walked over to a chair and sat down. She began to admire the many flowers in front of her. "I can't believe this. Seven years of peace and a possible threat." Relena then sighed and did something that was no one expected of a her when she was told of a possible war, she changed the subject to suit was she felt she had to say. "You know that I have grown tremendously since the last time you saw me."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked not sure what she was trying to get at. She looked at him with same expression on her face.

"If worst comes to worst and there is another war…I will fight. Not in a room full of delegates, but on the battlefield, just the same as you will. I can't stand sitting on the sidelines watching the ones I care about get hurt." She said as her expression softened and she continued. " I suppose I should contact Sally with the new information you've obtained…But Heero, how did you obtain this information?" Relena questioned as they made their way back to that palace. 

"On Mars, there was a base…a decoy and, a pilot who told me that a new threat is coming." He said and his facial expression never wavered once. Relena's expression however did.

"Really." She said solemnly as they both entered and proceeded to her office, where she was too contact Sally with the latest information that she had received from Mr. Solitary. _This isn't like him at all._ Relena thought to herself as they entered her office. _Taking information from an unknown source…possibly the enemy. Why did you really come here Heero Yuy?_

"Sophia patch me through to Preventer Water at Preventer Headquarters. Codename Fire." Relena said to the woman, whose face was displayed upon the screen in front of her.

Heero stood quietly beside her as she made her call. _Fire?_ He questioned as they waited for the call to go through. _Since when had she been _that_ involved with the Preventers?_

"Relena what is it?" An alarmed Sally said, a little too loud. Relena could hear Wufei yelling in the background telling Sally to be quiet. Sally simply stuck her tongue out and turned back to the screen. "Sorry, nothing is that matter is it? Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Sally, but guess who decided to grace my presence once again?" Relena said, purposely sounding sarcastic so that Heero might actually clue in. Well her plan failed, Heero didn't have a clue let alone could he get one. But, it was just him being the perfect soldier that he was and hiding away his emotions so that no one could see.

"Who?" Sally questioned. 

"I'll give you two guesses but you're only going to need one…"

"Heero?" She said and then thought about it for a moment before continuing. "Heero Yuy is back? You've got to be kidding me." She said with a grin on her face. "So Heero why have you come back after all of this time. We could have really used your help over here at Preventers…especially when Miss Fire there comes to visit." Sally said and then noticed the disapproving look on Relena's face. She coughed as if trying to cover up her previous mistake. "So why were you contacting me then?"

"I was contacting you because our esteemed pilot here found a base on Mars…which he destroyed." She said looking from Sally to the unusually quiet Heero, who stood silently beside her.

"Is this the base that you and Quatre were informed of earlier?" She whispered into the receiver, sounding as if she hadn't wanted Wufei to hear what she was saying to Relena. 

Relena had told Sally under the strictest confidence about her and Quarte's meeting with the New Representative, Eve Noventa. She was hesitant at first about telling Sally the information because one thing that Relena could never stand was lying, and yet here she was doing that very thing. It was something the she, Quatre and Preventer Water knew about and would remain a secret until the most dire of situations.

Relena nodded. "Yes, but Heero has informed me that is was nothing but a decoy, so that means that someone planted that base there to get our attention. Something is up Sally and I don't like it." Relena stated truthfully. 

"We've also uncovered mysterious findings…" Sally said as if deep in thought and then whispered once more. "Ask Heero if he got a _gift_," She fully emphasized the word to show deeper meaning. "From an unknown person."

Heero had heard Sally's question and a questionable look came across his features as he started at the screen. Relena looked at him for a moment before he answered her. "Wing Zero." He simply stated. "Another pilot was also there on the base."

"What?" Relena stated.

"I suggest both of you get down here to Preventer Headquarters immediately. We have much to discuss." Sally said rather sternly to the two people on the other end of the line. "Get here as soon as possible and tell no one, Water out." And then in a blink of an eye, Sally was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Mars at the Center for Martian Development Zechs, which he preferred to be called, waited patiently for a very important call. It was getting late and he was getting tired. Noin had since retired to bed telling him that maybe something came up. But still, he waited. Since the Marimaeia War he had become more over protective of his younger sibling. He snapped out of his thoughts when the vidphone came on.

"I'm so sorry Milliardo." Relena said. For some reason, she looked to be in motion. "So how is everything going up there? How's Noin?"

"Everything is going great and Noin is fine. Actually the Terra Formation is ahead of schedule and we are now able to breath on this planet." Zechs said with a hint of joy in his voice. "The plants seem to be growing at a steady rate and we have not yet detected any reason why they should not…Relena are you alright?" Zechs said looking at the worried look that was plastered on Relena's face.

"Oh I'm fine." She said lying. "I'm so glad everything is going well for you."

"You look tired."

"Well it comes with the job you know." Relena said sarcastically.

Zechs nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now would you stop worrying about me! It feels like I'm suffocating. You know I'm not seventeen anymore Milliardo…you do know that don't you?" Relena said smiling.

"Yes I do…but worrying comes with the job." Zechs said smiling a bit.

Relena sighed. "You and Noin must come to Earth and visit soon…I miss you both very much. Promise me that you will come as soon as you both can."

"I promise."

"Now get some sleep, goodbye." Relena said with a smile. "Besides, I have to go, I've been called to the Preventers base to do some," She tried to think of what to say without exactly lying to her brother. "Checking up on things."

"Goodbye." Zechs said as he shut off the connection to the other end. _Oh my dear little sister. Something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes._ He thought as he got up and walked into his room.

"Who was it Zechs?" Noin asked sleepily as he got into bed.

"Relena checking up on us." He said as he lay down beside his wife. He had never imagined that he, the Lightning Count, would ever get married. It was awfully surprising to Lucrezia when he had asked her and also very surprising to him that he had _actually_ asked her. He may have been one of the most feared men during the war, but nothing confused him or scared him more than loving someone and receiving that love in return. 

"That's a first." She said snuggling closer to him. "Goodnight Zechs."

"Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena sighed as the connection was cut off. _If he knew what I was really doing at that base he'd kill me._  She thought to herself and sighed again. Pagan her faithful and most trusted friend looked in his rear-view mirror only to notice the look on his charge's face.

"Don't worry Miss Relena, everything will be fine." He stated in all honesty, not wanting the young woman who sat behind him to feel sad anymore. Relena nodded and rested her head against the seat to look out of the window as they drove to the near-by Preventers base, where Sally was expecting them. Surely the others would be there as well. Heero had decided to take Wing Zero, instead of drive there with her. But she thought it was for the best. It was better than sitting beside him and fidgeting. 

"Thank you again for accompanying me Dorothy…although it was not needed." Relena stated to the woman beside her.

"I couldn't possible allow you to go to the Preventers base without and escort Miss Relena." The ever-persistent Dorothy stated. Relena nodded. In these past years Dorothy had certainly grown a lot and had remained one of Relena's friends, despite her past actions against her.

Relena suddenly stopped the conversation when the car stopped. "Pagan," She questioned. "What's the matter? Why have we stopped?" Relena asked as she pulled herself forward to look out of the car.

There, in front of them stood a woman with long hair, who wore sunglasses. Behind her was a black SUV, blocking the road. Relena didn't like this one bit, thankfully these days she knew how to properly take of herself, thanks to both Wufei and Sally. The woman in the sunglasses simply stood there, as if waiting for one of them to exit Relena's, now black, limo. Suddenly, without thinking Relena opened the back door and let herself out, much to the protests of poor Pagan, who began to exit as well.

"Please Pagan." Relena simply stated, before turning to the other woman. "What is it that you want?" She yelled, even though the other woman was only a few feet in front of her.

"I want you to come with me Miss Relena." She said then at once removed her sunglasses. Relena withheld her gasp of surprise and simply stared Eve Noventa straight in the eye. "We have much to discuss Miss Relena. There's no time to play twenty questions, so if you will, please get into the truck."

Relena nodded and turned back to her faithful servant who had remained in the driver's seat. "Pagan, I want you to continue on to the Preventers base without me." She said. He was about to object when she held up her hand to silence him. "I will rendezvous with you and the others there."

"Miss Relena," Dorothy stated getting out of the limo as well. "I insist that I accompany you." She said and then turned to the other woman. "And as for you I demand that I be allowed to accompany you both."

Eve Noventa nodded. "Very well, you may come as well. I may have use for you." She said and then suddenly turned letting her hair whip around as she jumped up into the passenger seat of the SUV that had tinted windows. "We have another guest." She said to the woman beside her, who simply nodded.

Shortly after Relena, along with the infamous Dorothy Catalonia were in the backseat of the SUV, which immediately sped of down the road and out of site before Pagan had a chance to go after them. But he wouldn't have anyway. He trusted Miss Relena.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm certainly glad that you decided to join us Miss Relena." Eve said from the passenger seat of the SUV as they sped off down the road. "Have you tracked Wing Zero?" She asked the woman driving, turning her full attention to the laptop in front of her. 

The other woman nodded. "Yes, he doesn't suspect a thing and is on his way straight to Preventer Headquarters." She said as she turned a sharp corner.

"Good." She said and then closed the laptop, turning her attention back to the two women in the backseat. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself and my colleague." She said more to Dorothy, since Relena already knew who she was. "I'm Eve Noventa, New Representative of the North American continent and this is Midi Une."

"I've heard of you, Eve Noventa." Dorothy stated nonchalantly.

"Well I've heard a great deal about you as well Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter to Duke Dermail and cousin to Treize Khushrenada."

"But how could you have obtained such information!" Dorothy almost yelled. "No one knows that I am related to them."

"Please ladies, cut the chit chat." Relena stated rather annoyed, which was something unusual for the old Relena to do, but she wasn't _that_ Relena anymore. She had had quite enough with being watched and pampered like she was some infant all of the time. "Why are we here."

Suddenly the SUV stopped, on what looked to be a metal platform in the ground, in a secluded area of the woods. The woman in the front, Midi, looked around before she pressed a button on the dashboard. "Everything is clear, bring us down." And then suddenly the whole vehicle jolted and before Relena or Dorothy knew what was happening they were on solid ground again in what looked to be an underground mobile suit factory.

Very quickly they exited the car only to be greeted with the ranting of a young, but very loud woman. "It's about time you got back here!" She stated, her voice rich with a Mexican accent. "Do you know I haven't had a break all day because I couldn't get the Azteca's engines running properly. Thank god one of your pilots is a mechanic or I would have went nuts with the repairs. And look at my crew…they've had it for the day! You're time to work."

"And exactly how much am I paying you and your crew Maria." Eve questioned, watching as Midi ran off towards the hangar where they were finishing up on her Gundam.

"If you ask me not enough for over-time." Maria said crossing her grease stained arms.

"Well then I suggest you get them up and running so that you get time off." She said as Maria rolled her eyes back into her head and stomped off in the direction that Midi had previously gone. "Now, Miss Relena if you and Dorothy will follow me I'll show you why you're here and why I need your help." Eve said and then walked off in the same direction as that the other two women had gone in.

Soon, Relena and Dorothy stood, with mouths wide open at what they saw. There they were. After seven years of peace, another war was coming. How many lives would be lost this time? Relena was jolted out of her thoughts by a familiar voice that seems to be coming towards her.

"Relena, is that you?" Yelled a happy Hilde as she ran up to greet her friend.

Relena had to think for a moment before she was able to place the face with the name. It had been quite a while since she had seen or talked to Hilde. She mostly got to see her when she visited the Preventers base when Duo would be called on duty.

"Hilde!" Relena said, in utter disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are." Hilde stated, and when she received a questioning look from Relena she turned to Eve. "Have you told them yet?"

"I'm about to." Eve stated and then continued. "I brought you here because I need your help. You see, I've been watching you for about three years now while you were training at the Preventers base with the pilot of Gundam 05 and Sally Po." Eve said. Relena was about to say something, but Eve quickly silenced her. "Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. Since I've been watching you your skills in mobile suit combat are nearly perfect and as you may already know there is yet another war brewing." Relena nodded in understanding. "I will need as much help as I can get because this is going to be big. I'd like you to pilot the Gundam Azteca and bring freedom where there is none." Eve said pointing towards one of the Gundams in front of them.

The Gundam stood alongside four others in all its glory. Relena stared at it. Eve said that she wanted _her _to pilot it. It looked very familiar to her and suddenly the name _Sandrock_ came to mind. It did indeed look a lot like that Gundam, but instead of two shotels on its back there were swords, laying in a criss-cross fashion and it was green, gold and black with some white. It looked magnificent. 

"So what's the verdict Relena?" Hilde questioned. "Will you help us?"

Relena looked around the hangar, looking at all the people around her, before a smile crossed her features. "You bet." She stated and Eve nodded in recognition.

"Hold on a second. You cannot do this Miss Relena. By doing this you are going against everything that you are and everything that you stand for." Dorothy interjected.

"That may be the case Dorothy but I will not sit by and watch as innocent people die while fighting a battle for a leader who now has the courage and faith to fight it herself." Relena stated. "I will not send innocent men to their deaths as a means of protecting myself."

Dorothy nodded. Suddenly Eve spoke up. "If you feel that strongly Dorothy," She stated and continued. "Well, as you can see I have five Gundams and only four pilots. If you wish you may pilot the Gundam Chimera…but there's a catch."

"And what would that be?" Dorothy questioned.

"Do something with those eyebrows and we'll call it even." 

Both Hilde and Relena's hands automatically went up to they're mouths, covering they're smirks and giggles. Dorothy simply turned her nose up at them and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight both Hilde and Relena started laughing. 

"I can't believe you just said that!" Relena stated, trying not to let the situation get to her.

"What can I say?" Even said, shrugging her shoulders. "Come, its time you and the Azteca get acquainted."

Tbc…

_Hope you guys enjoyed this part, because the others won't be out for a while. Reviews, as always, are very much appreciated and I look forward to reading them. -Ducky_


	3. Surprise

**Gundam Wing: War's Eternal Dance**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the plot of this story and any new characters/ mecha you hear about…okay?_

A/N: Totally new chapter…hopefully I'll get some action in this one. I hope you guys enjoy the new plot that I thought up and hopefully I won't be suffering from writer's block anytime soon with this story…knock on wood. If anyone finds that the story is developing to slow or to fast…someone say something…please. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 

Heero paced frantically around the room, which was very unusual for him. All the former pilots were there, per Sally's request that they needed to discuss their mysterious 'Gundam giver'. The reason for Heero's apprehensiveness was the fact that Relena had gone missing. Pagan had arrived at the base later on the day before and had explained the whole story, leaving everyone with shocked looks on their faces.

"I'm sure she's fine." Quatre commented. "Pagan did say that she had gone willingly and that there appeared to be no immediate danger." 

"I just wonder why she would go somewhere without informing us." Sally said as she held her chin with her thumb and index finger, as if deep in thought. Relena's willing disappearance did raise a number of questions among the team of warriors. Another problem would be dealing with the press when they found out that there Vice-Foreign Minister was nowhere to be found when there was a possible chance that a new war would soon break out. "But since Pagan informed us that Relena was in no danger and that she seemed to know the woman, not to mention the fact that she is quite capable of taking care of her and was accompanied by Dorothy Catalonia, I see no reason whatsoever to be worried. Now, I insist that we continue with the investigation as to why you five received Gundam suits, not to mention that four of them were found here, in the old mobile suit hangars." 

"Someone obviously found a way to get clearance codes in order to enter the base." Wufei stated as he browsed through one of the files located on the table. "Unfortunately this person is very good at what they do and didn't leave us anything whatsoever to work with."

"Have you checked out the Gundams themselves?" Asked a calm Trowa, who was leaning against a control panel on the far side of the room, looking as solemn as ever.

Wufei nodded. "I personally checked all of them and found nothing out of the ordinary, except for maybe a few adjustments." He stated as he shut the file and looked at the rest of his comrades.

"Wait a sec." Duo said, finally speaking up. "Sally you said only four of the five Gundams were delivered here…Have you checked out Heero's yet?"

Sally nodded. "You're right. Heero received his directly from the pilot he encountered on that base." 

Heero nodded. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when I piloted it…but I could have always missed something." He stated in all honesty.

"Are you serious." Duo stated. "This isn't like you at all Mr. Perfect Soldier."

Heero automatically sent a death glare in Duo's general direction. "I never said that I didn't check out Wing Zero. I'm merely saying that there could have been something so small that I, nor even Wufei could have noticed in the Gundams."

"So what are you suggesting Heero?" Quatre questioned.

"We check the systems again. That pilot obviously knows us pretty well and could possibly know us well enough to know how we think and act. They could have left us something that could very well help us learn more about what we might be dealing with."

"Heero's right." Sally stated. "We'll check the systems again, but this time I suggest you guys do it yourselves. It may be something that only you yourselves would notice about your individual Gundams. Let's go."

*

Eve looked on as Midii and Relena squared off on a floor mat before her. Both stood in fighting stances and were ready to lash out at any moment. Finally it was Relena who had decided to get the fight under way and threw a punch at Midii, who blocked and immediately started throwing punches of her own. Eve was, to say the least, impressed with the noble as she and her comrade squared off before her. Relena was dishing out as much as she was receiving and not letting Midii get the better of her. Even smiled when Midii turned and delivered a swift kick to Relena's feet, sending her crashing to the ground. Both women were breathing hard.

Relena growled and stood with Midii's help. She quickly turned to Eve. "Why are we wasting our time doing hand to hand combat instead of doing simulations or something?"

"What's the use of piloting a Gundam if you can't even perfect your hand to hand skills?" Eve questioned. "Besides, I've seen your mobile suit skills and you need little practice with that."

Relena nodded. "I think it's in the family blood, however ironic that may sound." She stated rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, if it's all the same would you mind if we stopped training for the rest of the day? If I'm going to be sent into battle I'd like not only to be prepared, but to be rested so my thoughts are clear." She said with a smirk.

Eve nodded with a smile on her face. "Hilde and Dorothy have already gone up. Their sparring match was quite interesting and I just finished speaking with them before I came to see how you two were doing."

"Well that's a relief. I'm famished." Midii stated as she marched off. "I'm going to take a shower then I'll be up for dinner." She said disappearing behind a door. Relena soon followed suit.

*

A woman with long blonde hair and cobalt eyes quietly entered what appeared to be her chambers and sat down at a desk. The vid-phone immediately turned on and a man with light brown hair and brown eyes came up on the screen. He looked relatively young, twenty-four, to be exact. He was also quite handsome and had a certain charming demeanor.

"Has everything been set in motion?" He asked calmly.

The woman nodded and with a rich Russian accent replied, "Everything is going as planned Sir. Operation Day Break will commence as scheduled. Don't worry Sir, you're position as head of the ESUN has already been determined." She said as she balled her hand up into a fist.

"Don't get to cocky now. We still might have a problem." He said as she looked at him quizzically.

"Whatever the problem, I can handle it. Remember not to underestimate me your Excellency." She said bowing slightly. 

"I will remember that, but you must know that I do not underestimate anyone." He said knowing very well that she was the perfect person for this job. "What about you Lady Vierzig? How is you're role in this developing?"

"Very good Sir, very soon I will be able to take my place amongst the ESUN delegates." She said resting her chin on the back of her hand.

He nodded. "Very good. Make sure to keep your eyes open for anything or anyone that may be suspicious of you. I would want you to be found out before I get a chance to thank you."

"You are too kind Sir."

"And remember, this mission has no room for failure." He said and then the link between the phones went dead, leaving the woman along in the darkness of the room. 

"I will not fail Sir."

*

Relena sighed as she stretched out her muscles. She had just come from her shower and was now making her way to the dinning room. She spotted Hilde as she passed the other girl's room. She went up to the door and quietly knocked. She had wanted to ask Hilde about something.

Hilde's head turned up when she heard the knock on the door and noticed that it was Relena. "Hi, come on in Relena." She said with a smile. "So, what are you doing up here? I thought that you were already downstairs."

"My shower took longer than I expected it too. Um Hilde," Relena questioned. "How did you end up coming here?" She questioned as she sat across from the slightly smaller girl on the bed.

"Oh," Hilde said. "A couple of days ago Duo got a letter from Sally requesting his presence at Preventer Headquarters. After he got the letter he left immediately and I had no idea what was so important, until Eve showed up at the door to my apartment one day and told me the real reason that Duo and the others were requested to the base."

"You mean, all of them received Gundams from her?"

Hilde nodded, a sad look coming across her features. "I know that I shouldn't be here because I promised Duo that I would stay at the scrap yard, but I just felt so helpless…I mean the guy can hardly cook to save his life, how did he ever become a Gundam pilot." She said and sighed. "I'm here for the sole purpose of helping him and the rest of you and making a difference. I want the wars to stop just as much as anyone else. I mean, what if one time he doesn't come back…"

Relena nodded in understanding. "I get what you're saying. Believe me, after this it will be a shock to the whole world to find out that their pacifistic leader chose to fight in a war."

"Yeah, well do you think we should head down now…I am kind of hungry, that Dorothy sure is a fighter." Hilde stated with a grin on her face as they rose and left the confines of the bedroom, to head downstairs to the dinning room. 

The two women soon came to sit at a fairly lengthy table along with the three other women. There was also a new face there as well. Relena and Hilde looked at the small girl as they sat down at the dinner table. Both women knew that she could be no more than five years old and she looked almost like Eve, with the exception of her eyes and her smile, which seemed more pure. The child smiled and thanked the butler, Thomas, as he placed her supper in front of her. Thomas returned her smile and after placing the rest of the dinners on the table left the room.

Relena and Hilde sat down beside one another and Midii, who was seated beside them, leaned over and whispered lightly to them. "Don't say anything about the Gundams and being a pilot around Eve's daughter." She said, noticing the looks they were giving her. "She must not know about anything that we do."

Relena and Hilde nodded, understanding why Eve would want her other life to be kept a secret. Both were startled out of their thoughts when Eve spoke up. "Relena, Hilde, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Gwendolyn." She said looking to the small girl who then placed her fork down on her plate and smiled up at the women.

"But you can call me Gwen, like mommy does." She said with a smile, her eyes trailing to the two new faces at the table. "I've seen you on the television." She said looking at Relena. "You're Miss Relena Dorlain and you," She said referring to Hilde. "Are Hilde Schbieker. Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you to." Relena and Hilde said in unison, which made the small girl smile.

After that dinner continued nicely, but was soon interrupted when Thomas came running into the room. He stopped directly beside Eve and whispered something into her ear. Although the butler looked urgent, Eve maintain her cool and calm look. She turned to Gwen, a somewhat sad look coming across her features. "I'm afraid there is some urgent business that we must attend to sweetheart."

The bright smile on Gwen's face soon faded and was replaced with that of someone who was rather disappointed. "I understand." She simply stated. "May I be excused?" She said, her voice as low as whisper. Eve nodded and the girl was soon on her feet, heading upstairs towards her bedroom. 

Eve's calm façade soon faded away. It saddened her every time she had to do this, but Gwen was too young and she didn't need to know about this, about her mother's past and what it was like. No child should have to go through what she, the Gundam pilots and others went through. She would bring an end to this war…for Gwen. 

Eve finally broke from her reverie when Dorothy had spoken up, asking what it was that had made the butler look so startled. "It seems that we will have our first mission earlier than I thought." She said as she rose from her chair and continued out of the room towards her study, the others close behind. With the flick of her wrist and a push of her finger a door appeared out of nowhere and they all stepped inside, making their way to the hangar below.

"What exactly is happening?" Relena questioned, a serious expression written on her face. 

"Mobile suits have been spotted along the coast, near Preventer Headquarters and they're new models." Eve said as she ran into the hangar, where the suits were being careful. "Maria, prep our Gundams for launch!" She shouted and then ran towards what looked to be another room where one would change. "I suggest you all change into something a little more comfortable and easy to move in."

*

Wufei swore under his breath when he hadn't found anything, and Sally wasn't helping that much either. If he heard her insist upon something one more time he was going to blow a gasket…even thought he knew that she was only persisting because it annoyed him so much. He hopped out of his Gundam and looked around at the others, who were checking theirs as well, but one was missing. "Where did Maxwell go?" He stated rather annoyed.

Quatre's head suddenly popped up out of Sandrock's cockpit. "I think he went to call Hilde. He said he'd be back in a minute." He stated and then immediately went back to his rummaging.

*

Duo leaned on his desk as he patiently waited for Hilde to pick up the phone. After about five rings the answering machine picked up. He didn't bother leaving a message, realizing that she was most likely at the office. He picked up the phone and automatically dialed the number for the head office. He hadn't expected anyone else to pick up the phone.

"Brett, what are you doing up in head office?" He asked the young man on the other end of the line. "Where's Hilde?" He questioned.

"Oh, hey Duo. Hilde's not here, she said that she was going away for a while and left me in charge." He said and then noticed Duo's look. "Didn't she call and tell you?"

"Obviously not." Duo stated. _She promised that she wasn't going to go anywhere. **Stop jumping to conclusions she probably just went to visit a friend or something.** Yeah, that's it. _Duo thought to himself."Did she say where she was going?"

Brett looked deep in thought when Duo asked him that question. "Now that I think about it…No she didn't. But I remember seeing her speaking to another woman before she left, I can't recall her name though."

Suddenly the bases alarms started going off. "Thanks Brett." Duo said before hanging up on the younger boy. He immediately turned on his heel and booted it back to the hangar. He could here Wufei yelling his name as he entered into the hangar, where Deathscythe, as well as the other Gundams were being prepped. He quickly followed the other pilots and got into their Gundams. It felt somewhat odd sitting back in this cockpit. He quickly turned on his screen. "Would someone like to explain what the Hell is going on?" He asked, as he fired up the Deathscythe's engines and took off, the other's following.

"COM has reported mobile suits headed this way." Sally stated, through her headset on ground floor. She looked at the information displayed on the screen before her. "There's about 200 of them. I can't identify the models."

"This soon?" Quatre commented, before spotting the fleet of suits before him. "Well," He stated. "Whoever is leading this new band of soldiers is sure prepared."

All five of them soon came to land on the outskirts of the base. Standing at the ready to defend it, despite how unprepared they were for such an attack. All five looked out and saw the damage that these suits had already made. Off in the distance they could see smoke rising from a nearby city.

*

"There it is." The leader of the group of mobile suits stated, eyeing the base ahead of him. "If we get this base we can take over the ESUN in no time."

"But Sir," A lieutenant said. "Shouldn't we be on guard?"

"No need to, they're defenseless." He said, taking one last look at the base before him. Nothing could be scene except for buildings. "On my command, we attack…" He stated, receiving answers from his men that they would obey his command. He surveyed the base once again before shouting out his command. "Attack!" He yelled.

"Sir! There are Gundams!"

*

"Here they come." Quatre stated, readying himself and Sandrock. The others followed suit, and dispersed amongst the field surrounding the base so that they wouldn't get in each other's way. Quatre brought one of his shotels down on one of the suits, and with a look of total surprise watched as he lifted the shotel so that he could see it and found that it was heavily chipped. "They must be made of some type of new metal." He said to his comrades.

"Don't people ever learn from their mistakes?" A calm Trowa said as he fired missiles at oncoming mobile suits, taking a few down. "How many wars will it take for people to realize that it will get them nowhere." He stated, as if silently berating the soldiers.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Their adversaries halted their attack. Heero surveyed the battlefield. Something was going on, and he didn't like the feeling he was getting as the mobile suits they were fighting backed away to rejoin the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Duo said, surveying the suits before him. "What are they up to?" He said to himself. And then all Hell broke loose. In the blink of an eye energy blasts were flying every which way, smashing into the unsuspecting Gundams as the hands of the mobile suits disappeared to reveal beam cannons. Those of the mobile suits that weren't unleashing their fury made their way forward to the now unprotected base, the Gundams now helpless to do anything as they were mercilessly pounded into the ground.

Wufei swore loudly when he saw the mobile suits advancing on the base, and there wasn't a thing that any of them could do to help, it seemed as if the number of mobile suits that they were fighting suddenly doubled in number. While they were trying to make their way to the other suits, the base would be totally defenseless against any attacks. Wufei knew that they couldn't get the other suits out before being totally being demolished. "Sally you have to evacuate the base now!" He yelled over the COM as he plowed the dragon like arm of the Shenlong into another mobile suit causing it to burst into a pile of orange and yellow flames. When he didn't receive and answer from his companion he got extremely worried and tried frantically to reach the base, which was now under attack.

Suddenly there was an explosion near the base. The five pilots watched as a mobile suit erupted into flames and fell to the ground. "Looks like she got them up in time." Wufei stated nonchalantly as he took another swipe at a mobile suit with his trident. 

"Wufei! What's going on out there!" A frantic voice yelled over the COM. Wufei watched as Sally's face appeared on the screen. "We're getting hammered down here!"

"Onna! What are you doing still in the base?" Wufei yelled.

"What do you mean what am I doing! I'm trying to get the rest of the mobile suits out of the hangar to help your sorry butts!" She yelled, and then noticed Wufei's startled expression. 

"Well, if it wasn't Sally," Quatre stated. "Then who was it that blew up those suits?"

"You guys look!" Duo shouted over the COM, as he swiped through another suit, leaving it in a giant heap of flames and debris. 

Everyone turned to the direction that they had saw the Deathscythe and what they saw next was unbelievable. There were five Gundams, almost identical to theirs, approaching from the West, where the sun was beginning to set. It gave the five Gundams that were approaching a certain aura as they sliced and blasted through mobile suits, making they're way to the front lines. All of them watched as they approached. It was like looking in a mirror. They watched the Gundams as they fought and soon the enemy seemed to begin their retreat, well, what was left of them.

What they thought to be the lead Gundam was almost and exact copy of Wing Zero, except for the fact the almost the whole body of the Gundam was red with hints of orange and white on it. The one to its right looked almost exactly like Deathscythe, except that there was no trace of bat-like wings on it and the scythe it held only had one blade. But what also differed from it was the fact that it had a spike-like feature on its legs and arms. It was black and purple in color, with hints of white. The Gundam beside it looked like an exact replica of the Sandrock Gundam, with the exception of the metal swords on its back and the wing like features on the sides of it head. I was a gold color, with green and white. To the left of the red Gundam, was a Gundam that looked like that of the Shenlong, but with more fin-like features on its arms and head. A trident was held in its hand and it was blue in color with green and yellow. The last they observed was blue and green in color with white. It, of course, looked like Trowa's Heavyarms Gundam, but with two large beam cannons in its hands and a large shield-type piece on its back.

Suddenly the battle was done and the ten Gundams stood face to face, several meters away from each other. Heero quickly help up his beam cannon as they turned to leave. Apparently, the one in the red Gundam noticed and turned back. "I'm glad you all find you're presents useful. But I see that you're out of training." Came a voice over their COM systems.

"Wait!" Quatre stated. "It was you that built these?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes I did."

"How did you obtain the schematics for them?" 

"What I'd like to know is who they are." Heero said, still pointing his beam cannon directly at the leader, waiting for them to make a move.

"Tsk, tsk, Heero Yuy. Is that anyway to treat me after I've provided you with such valuable gifts." It was quiet for a moment as the pilot waited for an answer. "Very well then, if we must, we must." It was then that Eve gave the cue for the women to reveal themselves to the others.

The five men watched as each of the Gundams before them bent down on one knee and then as the hatches opened. What they saw before them wasn't at all what they were expecting. They watched as the leader stepped out. 

"That's Eve Noventa." Quatre stated, as he observed her. She was dressed in simple khaki shorts and a somewhat tight fitting tank top, her auburn haired was pulled in a ponytail on top of her head.

 Hilde appeared after her wearing a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt. "Hilde." Duo said to himself, noticing that she was wearing his favorite black baseball cap, backwards, and the sterling sliver cross with the sapphire at the center that he had given her for her twentieth birthday.

Heero's eyes widened a little when he saw who appeared next. "Relena." He said monotonously, as he watch her step out of the Gundam. Her attire surprised him a bit, as it did the others. Her hair was placed in a rather high ponytail and she was wearing a two-piece spandex suit. She wore a larger lavender tank top that was tucked in over her black one. The look on her face was one of dead-seriousness.

Trowa nearly gasped at who he saw next. She looked so much like that girl from so many years ago that it was hardly conceivable. He was sure that _she_ had died a long time ago. Little did he know that it was _her,_ the girl that he had left behind in the woods that night about ten years ago. Her hair was undone and left to blow in the cool breeze. She wore a cream color sleeveless turtleneck with brown colored Capri pants. She stood looking directly up at Heavyarms, knowing who was inside.

"Dorothy?" Quatre stated incredulously as the platinum haired woman appeared before them. "Well she has certainly changed." He stated to the others. Dorothy was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white v-neck tank top. Her hair was much shorter to, barely touching her shoulders and the bangs that had always been pulled back with the aid of a headband were know loose…she also had done something with her eyebrows.

"They're women!" Wufei stated incredulously, as he observed as each of them stepped out into the light. This was just too much for the Chinese pilot. "What next, babies piloting Gundams suits!"

"Wufei, those just aren't any women." Quatre stated, as he powered down his Gundam and opened the hatch so that he may speak to them. The others followed suit, letting their Gundams bend down to one knee.

Once they were all standing out it in the open it was Eve that was the first to speak. "You five probably have a lot of questions running through you're minds. I believe that explanations are needed from me." She noted the looks that came across their faces and shot her look towards Wufei. "Does this base have sufficient area to house these Gundams?" He nodded his head briskly. "Very well then. I suggest that we take this inside…Girls." She said to them. They nodded in recognition to her and in manner of moments they were back inside their Gundams and heading towards the base.

*

"Idiots!" Lady Vierzig yelled to the captain that had just reported to her that their mission to destroy the Preventers central base had failed. "What am I going to tell his Excellency? Tell me that Captain Warson?" She said the tone of her voice was almost ravenous.

"I'm sorry Milady!" The Captain pleaded over the COM. "We were surprised when Gundams appeared. We managed to identity them as Gundam 01, 02, 03, 04 and 05." He said, fearful of the reaction that she was going to have we he would share his next piece of information. "There were also five other Gundams that match none of our records."

"That's impossible!" She yelled. "His Excellency assured me himself that all Gundams were sent into the sun after the Eve Wars of A.C. 197." She bit her thumb in thought. _This has to be a mistake. If the Gundams are really back then our takeover of the ESUN will be a problem…and five new Gundams. That can't be. Now one could manufacture such suits. All Gundanium mining sites are under strict observation._

"Milady?" Came the voice of Captain Warson.

"Warson stand by until I contact you again. I will speak to his Excellency myself and explain to him your folly." She stated, but before she let him go she added another little tid bit. "Warson, you will not go unpunished for this. Regardless of who you were up against you had 400 of our Saturns at your disposal. I will personally deal with you later."

"Yes Milady, Warson out." He said with a final salute and then he was gone.

*

All ten pilots sat at what looked to be a briefing table. The room was relatively quite. Sally, who was also included in this discussion, noticed that the normally good-natured Relena had a look of such determination and seriousness written on her face, and it had stayed that way. It reminded her of Heero somewhat, but in a much more toned down version. The black spandex suit with the lavender tank top made the likeness even more evident. But, Sally quickly laughed at that thought knowing that deep inside, Relena would always be Relena. _I wonder what Zechs will think of this? _She thought to herself. 

It was Eve who broke the silence. "I believe we should get this _little_ meeting underway. You said you had questions…" She said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

No one answered, so Sally jumped the gun. "I personally would like to know what's going on?" She said as she looked at the slightly younger woman with the long auburn hair. "And personally, I would like to know who you are and what you're doing?"

Eve nodded. "As you may already know the peace that has lasted on this planet and the colonies for over five years is on the brink of being destroyed. I have found evidence that new mobile suits are being manufactured as well as the many sudden disappearances of former Alliance and White Fang members." She stated and then looked around the table. "I also have a pretty good idea at who is behind this, but I can't be sure. He does have a very colorful past."

"That's fine and dandy, but what do you and the rest of these women have to do with this?" Duo stated, his eyes not leaving Hilde. Her being an Oz soldier was one thing…but a Gundam pilot?

"Like you, I was sent to Earth, but I had a very different mission. I was also the first guinea pig for a system called Zero. I believe you all know which system I'm referring to." Eve stated.

"You mean you were chosen as a pilot as well?" The stoic Trowa questioned.

Eve nodded. "I was trained in the same manner that Soldier Boy over there was. Those quacks figured that if they put a female through the ringer and she managed to survive that you five could and would pull off Operation Meteor. So I was trained, and when I did better in my training than predicted I was assigned to the Phoenix Gundam, my mission was to come to Earth and see what you five would be up against, after which I was to keep an eye on all your accomplishments and your faults."

"So that's why you know so much about us. You were a spy." Quatre stated and Eve nodded in recognition to his statement. He was amazed at the fact that she didn't constrict her speaking or show of emotion, she couldn't have been trained the same as Heero. She seemed much more different. _If she was trained the same as Heero, what managed to change her perspective on things? _He thought to himself.

"That's still doesn't answer why the other four are here." Wufei stated, looking to the other four women at the table. He was beginning to lose patience with this Eve Noventa, this former Gundam pilot.

"She asked for our help." The unusually quite Relena stated, her glance automatically going to Wufei. "I suggest you put new security measures into place seeing how Eve was able to obtain the video footage of our sparring matches and somehow get your Gundams into the mobile suit hangar."

Everyone's mouths suddenly feel open, excluding Trowa and Heero, who just had hints of surprise in their eyes. "It was you who managed to get past security?" Sally questioned at once. 

"That would be me." The petite blonde at the end of the table with cornflower blue eyes, stated. She received looks from the pilots and Sally. "My name," She said, reluctantly. "Is Midii Une, former spy and mercenary for the Alliance military." She stated as she stole a glance at Trowa, whose eyes were burning into her. "It wasn't at all hard to infiltrate this base. I was highly trained for jobs like these."

"What makes you think we can trust you then?" It was Trowa who had said that, making it clear to Midii that he remembered what she had done. "You are a former spy, of the Alliance."

"Well incase you haven't noticed," It was Hilde, oddly enough who interjected. "The Alliance as well as Oz, have been disbanded for over seven years. "Whatever she's done in her past she has atoned for, believe me."

Trowa didn't say anything to contradict her. His eyes stayed firmly on Midii, who, reluctantly glared back at him, which surprised him a little. Both Sally and Eve took a quick notice to the intensity that was in the room. They couldn't help but admit it to themselves, but it was starting to get rather late. Even as the perfect soldier, Eve had been trained well enough to know when she needed rest. It would be no good for her if her reaction time was slower because of the lack of sleep. 

"I think we should all get some rest." Sally stated. "After what we've experienced today I suggest we should. We won't be getting much of it in the days to come."

"I agree." Eve stated. "There's no use in trying to battle if you're tired."

"We have rooms prepared." Sally stated. "The officers quarters are quite comfortable."

The others nodded and began to disperse amongst themselves. Soon there was no one left in the room, except for Duo and Hilde. Duo had pulled her back when everyone had left. They needed to talk, and they needed to talk now. They stood across from each other, until Duo finally blurted out what he had been dying to ask. 

"What the Hell are you doing?" He stated, rather bluntly. When she didn't answer him he continued. "What do you think you're trying to prove Hilde? I mean an Oz soldier was one thing…but a Gundam pilot?" He stated, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. He wouldn't let her sacrifice herself, ever. 

Hilde had finally had it. "What's the difference?" She stated rather loudly. "I was hand chosen for this job by Eve herself, a Gundam pilot. I was chosen because she knew that I have what it takes. I might be little but I know how to fight and that's what I'm going to do. I will no longer sit by and watch while you leave to fight another war, hoping that'll you'll come back safe." She stated. Duo noticed the look on her face had turned from anger to hurt. "I can't stand not knowing what's going on Duo. No matter what you say to me, I will never change my mind about this. You're either against it or you're with me?"

Duo noted the look of shear determination on her face. It was hard to change her mind whenever she was like this. He had never even considered what it must have been like for her…waiting. He loved her very much and would walk through fire for her and he knew that she would do the same, not that he'd let her. She was just too important to him. Up until now, anyone he had ever cared for was dead, and she almost came pretty close herself. _Might as well let her do it. You know she's going to do it anyway. It's better to be with her when she fights anyway._ He thought to himself and then before Hilde knew it, she was in his arms. "Okay babe. Just don't do anything I would do."

Hilde held on to him tight. "You bet I will." She said with a smirk into his chest. 

Duo simply rolled his eyes back into his head and hugged her tight. A mischievous look came into his eyes as he whispered into Hilde's ears. "Hey babe, why don't we hit the sack?"

Hilde giggled when he said that and planted a kiss on his lips.

*

Relena walked along the hallways with Sally. They were heading towards the COM room. Lady Une needed to be notified of the latest developments. Up until now, Sally had kept her posted. Relena also had to ask the elder woman a favor. 

They suddenly stopped in front of a door which opened leading them to a fairly large room, where a young woman was sitting. She smilled at Sally who went over to her and spoke with her for a moment before the girl nodded. "Alright Sally, you can go ahead." The girl said, and in a manner of minutes they were facing Lady Une. Sally quickly elaborated the situation to her superior who took it all in good countenance. 

"Thank you Sally. I'll be sure to put all Preventers on call." Lady Une stated and then looked over to Relena. "From the last reports that I have received it has come to my knowledge that you and three others have been chosen as Gundam pilots. It has also come to my knowledge that Eve Noventa was the one who employed you all for this mission. I hope you know what you're doing Relena. You're undermining everything you have stood for by doing this." Lady Une stated firmly.

Relena nodded. "I do. But my views are still the same and will always be. Just because I fight in battle does not mean that I want peace any less." She stated, and Lady Une nodded in understanding. "I also have a favor to ask you Lady Une. Could you oversee my position as Vice-Foreign Minister? I will need a good alibi in order to pull this off."

Lady Une nodded. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any guarantees." She smiled as Relena nodded and then before discontinuing the call said, "Take care of yourself Relena. Some of the bravest soldiers I have ever known have been broken only in a single battle. Une out."

Relena stood there, looking at the screen where her once enemy used to be. "Sally, I think I'm going to work out for a while…help clear things out of my head, okay." She said, and left once Sally had nodded. She soon found herself in the training room, going through a routine that Wufei had once showed her, so she could clear her thoughts. She was thankful that the room was empty. She needed to think. Unfortunately, what she was thinking about caused her to growl in irritation. 

Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. She could admit to herself that she did care greatly for him, and the others probably knew it as well, but what was annoying her was the fact that he didn't seem to realize that. Or maybe he did, and wouldn't acknowledge it. There were many reasons she had decided to start training in mobile suit combat, one of which was the fact the she was tired of being his mission. Was that all she was too him, a mission? 

With an aggravated cry Relena turned and punched the punching bag behind her, sending it into a frenzy of swings that you could've sworn that it would have broken off the chain holding it up. She looked down at her hand. There was a dull pain running through it, but not enough for it to actually hurt. She was a lot tougher than people gave her credit for. She punched the bag again, this time with the other hand, thinking of those people who treated her like she was nothing but glass. She punched it over and over again, until sweat beaded her forehead and her breathing was coming out in short gasps. This felt good. 

She was about to make another swing at the bag when something caught her attention. She wasn't alone in there after all. She silently sighed before standing straight again, she knew who was in there with her. "Still watching over me?" She questioned, her back still turned. She almost swore she heard a slight gasp, but quickly brushed it off as being her imagination. After all, the Perfect Soldier had no room for a petty thing such as emotion…and right now, she didn't want it either.

Heero quietly stepped out of the shadows. He still wore the Preventers jacket that had been given to him sometime ago. He had been standing there, watching her for the better part of twenty minutes now. He hadn't realized how much she had changed since he last saw her. He wanted to know what she could be thinking about becoming a Gundam pilot, did she know what she would be sacrificing if she did? "We need to talk." He stated monotonously.

"About what?" She stated, her back still facing him.

"What you're doing." He stated and watched as she punched the bag once again. He kept his emotions in check as he watched her. She was obviously angry.

"Why?" She stated angrily. "Trying to keep an eye on me, or maybe trying to stop me from making a big mistake. Huh?" Relena said, turning around only to glare at him. He said nothing. This infuriated her even more. "I have been training in mobile suit combat for the better part of four years now, with Wufei at the Preventers base that was nearly destroyed today. Eve just so happened to notice that I actually had the ability to fight and gave me an offer that I was waiting for." She stated truthfully. Heero remained silent. "I _will_ pilot the Azteca and no one will stand in my way, no one." She stated and walked over to the door, but before exiting the room, stopped and said something that almost made Heero want to kick himself. "I'm not you're mission anymore. You must be relieved." She stated and then walked out.

After she left Heero casually walked over to the punching bag and threw a punch at it, causing the bag to rip, spilling its contents all over the floor. He left then, saying not another word.

*

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter…I really wanted to continue going, but it would've been too long and I didn't want to bore anyone. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm hungry… 

-Ducky


	4. Take Over

**Gundam Wing: War's Eternal Dance**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the plot of this story and any new characters/ mecha you hear about…okay._

_A/N: Thank you __Phi Templar and Grrl N for reviewing the last chapters of my story, I really appreciate what you guys said and I am looking forward to more of your wonderful reviews, as I am everyone else's. Thanks so much and I hope you guys really enjoy this story._

Chapter 4 

A figure paced back and forth in a barely lit room trying to think of something drastic that would help them get hold of something that would prove to be most valuable in order to have the Vice Foreign Minister surrender her title and position. "You know this changes everything that we had planned." He stated as he sat down again in front of the monitor. A very distressed Lady Vierzig sat on the other end, waiting for whatever it was that would come from her superior.

Lady Vierzig nodded. "Yes Sir. I trust that your faith in my abilities has diminished now that I have informed you with the latest developments. I could not begin to express my deepest apologies on this matter." 

"Not to worry Milady, not to worry." He said as an idea struck him. Yes, this would work out perfectly. Everything would fall into place just as he had wanted and by the time she would find out who they had in their possession, she would give in. What better way to get both whom he wanted and the Vice-Foreign Minister as well…

"Sir?" The Lady asked, a questioning look on her face. 

"Milady, have you dealt with Warson yet?" He questioned, pouring himself a glass of wine and then swirling it around in the glass as he waited for her reply.

"No, not yet Sir. Why, may I ask?" 

"Leave him be Milady. I have a new mission for you and I want him to lead the group." He stated and then smiled. "They will be like putty in my hands after this. Now listen to what I want you to do Milady, listen very carefully." _After all of these years she will be mine…_He thought to himself.

"Sir." She nodded briskly and listened as her superior told her of his latest plan. She smiled devilishly when he had finished speaking and with a brisk nod ended the call and sought out to complete this mission.

*

"Catherine…" A tall man with dark brown hair said. He wore long red jacket and white pants. "Trowa's run off again!" The Ring Master said almost shouting.

"Well what do you expect? He usually doesn't stay in one place for long. Besides, he had to go and meet someone." The famous knife thrower said as she cleaned the many knives placed in front of her.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, he wouldn't say. Not even when I bugged him to take me with him." She said, a somewhat saddened expression making it's way to her lovely features. She knew Trowa and what he had gone through. He was so like the little brother that she had lost long ago. Deep down inside, she knew, that he was really a scared little boy who stayed hidden behind that hair of his.

"Well tell him to see me when he gets back." The Ring Master said walking out of the trailer.

Catherine closed her eyes. "Oh Trowa. I wish you weren't so secretive. The war has been over for seven years. Just let your past go." She quickly looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Come on Catherine, your on in about five. Oh and just to let you know, Kenny still doesn't trust you with those knives." One of her fellow circus mates stated. 

Catherine stifled a small giggle before replying. "Well it's going be kind of hard to throw all these knives at him if he doesn't trust me. Besides, doesn't Kenny flinch a lot?" She said, trying to bite back her laughter. Kenny was one of the trapeze artists and seemed to want to impress Catherine lately. He was extremely nice about doing something like this, considering the fact that he hated anything pointy, especially knives, that were being hurled at him at God-knows what speed. 

"Yeah, but it was his turn to be a substitute this time…Where is Trowa anyway?"

"I have no clue." She said collecting her knives and walking out of the trailer with her friend.

*

Noin watched from an observation deck above a hangar as the last few supplies for nearby resource satellites were loaded off of the space jets. Zechs was nearby with some of their other colleagues going through development reports that were to be sent to the Preventer base that was located on Earth. A Preventer base was also set up on the red planet as well, a very small one at that since they were still in the developmental stages. Everything was progressing as planned and it looked as if there would be breathable air on Mars in the next three to five years. 

Even though she loved space with a passion, she also wanted to go home and become a Preventer again. Mars was nothing like the blue planet and wouldn't be that way for at least another decade. Still, Noin also dreamed of going back to Earth to settle down and start a family. She sighed at that thought. How would she tell him that she was…

"Damn those are huge." A fellow coworker commented as he surveyed the giant sized crates as they were being unloaded from the ships. It pulled Noin back to reality as she starred at the men unloading the crates full of supplies. "I wonder how much stuff those satellites sent us this time?"

"You got me?" A woman commented as she walked up behind them with a clipboard in her hand. "Miss Noin, here are the latest reports from the field." She said handing Noin the clipboard the latest information from the M.T.D.C (Mars Terrain Development Crew). 

"Thanks Alice." Noin stated. The girl smiled and saluted, running off back to the office. "I hate when she does that." Noin stated. "She makes me feel like a General when she does that."

The man beside her chuckled, "You know she only does it to bug you Noin. After all, you and Zechs are pretty much in charge around here and you pretty much call all of the shots." He stated, and then looked deep in thought for a moment before laughing again. "Okay, maybe it's you that calls all the shots around here."

"What do you mean by that Francois?" She asked, smiling a bit at his laughter.

"Well," He stated. "Zechs pretty much does anything just to make sure that you're happy. That includes letting you win the fights, what few you have, even though you're wrong." He stated merrily.  

Noin glared at the other man, who continued to chuckle. Suddenly, all those who were lined up at the windows of the observation deck went flying backward as a blast rocked the hangar below. The blast sent shards of glass everywhere and the next thing that everyone felt were the many shards of glass and other debris cutting through their skin.

Zechs looked up from his report as the blast rocked the nearby area of the building. He quickly stood from the chair in his office, just in time to see Noin and a few other coworkers get hurled backwards from the blast below. After making a hurried call to the medical wing of the base he hurried out of his office over to his fallen wife, and watched as others ran forward to the wounded trying to help them. 

Cries of pain rang in the air as he kneeled down beside an unconscious Noin, who had a few minor cuts on her arms and a gash on the right side of her head. He noticed that she didn't have any cuts anywhere else, just her arms. He concluded that she must've put her arms in front to protect her at the last moment before being blow backwards. He removed a handkerchief he kept in his back pocked a proceeded to dab at the gash on her head. She stirred before opening her eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

"I have no clue." Zechs said in all honesty.

Noin's eyes suddenly widened and she looked over to her side to Francois who was sitting up with a hand clamped onto his left arm, where red oozed out from a deep gash. "I'm okay." He stated, noting the concern in her eyes. She nodded and was about to say something when she heard yelling and gunfire. "Can you stand?" Zechs asked. Noin nodded and he helped her up. Francois came to stand beside them and watched as men, that wore green and black uniforms approached them guns held at the ready. Zechs noted the insignia on the upper breast of their uniforms and almost gasped. _That's the Khushrenada family coat of arms! But Trieze and all of his living relatives are dead!_ He thought to himself.

"Zechs Merquise?" One of the soldiers questioned, noting the look in his eyes. "I'm Captain Warson, under the command of Lady Vierzig. This base is now under our control and you will be coming with us." He stated, or more so ordered.

"Just who do you think you are?" Noin stated. "And what do you want with Zechs and this base?" 

"I am one of his Excellency's soldiers and he wants you to work for him. Now, must we use force?" He stated, aiming his gun directly at Noin. Zechs nodded in defeat, he could never ever let anything happen to her. "Very good Mr. Merquise." Warson said and then nodded to the other guards beside him. "Take them and lock up the others." He stated as the two soldiers took hold of Zechs and Noin as Francois was apprehended. Warson then walked off towards another soldier. "Make sure you take care of the wounded before they are locked up." He said and then continued rather loudly. "After all, we're not monsters."

*

Midii stood at the end of the pool located beside the training room. She stared at the water as she thought of what had happened the previous day. His eyes were so cold that she had internally shivered when he glared at her. After ten years he had certainly grown into quite a hansom man, but still he had that same hairstyle. She supposed that it was his little way of hiding. But after almost ten years, could he still have not forgiven her. She had paid the price for what she did, and she had paid dearly. She put a hand to her back when she thought about that. At least her family was safe, that she knew, even though they thought she was dead. That's how she wanted it.

Midii quickly lifted her head and looked around. Good, no one was there. After all, it was about six in the morning everyone was just probably starting to get up and there hadn't been any activity from their new enemy since the first attack on the base. 

She quickly stood up and peeled off the tank and sweat pants that she had stumbled upon to reveal a one-piece black bathing suit with a low back that she had found as well. She quickly tied her hair into a bun and after quickly pulling on some goggles, dove in. Maybe laps would help her clear her mind.

Trowa, who had coincidentally awoken, had come out of his room, only to see the blond scurry down the hall. He quickly followed, quite curious as to what she was up to. He soon found himself watching her as she striped down to the tight fitting black bathing suit. She obviously wasn't little anymore and _little_ seemed a bit inappropriate to describe her. A feeling of guilt soon arose within him then another, that he didn't understand. A warm feeling that he couldn't explain and quickly brushed off. It was time to begin his interrogation. He stepped out of the shadows and walked alongside the pool just as she halted her swimming.

She had noticed when he walked by her and knew that the inevitable was here. He was going to grill her and it was going to hurt like Hell. She had meant what she had said all those years ago, she really did love him, even though she may have been a bit to young to fully grasp that concept, but nonetheless she still was. Obviously, since he had never forgiven her, it was wishful thinking that he would ever feel the same way.

She watched him as he stood along the side and then swam to the end, where she had left her things. He followed and watched as she stepped onto the latter and out of the pool. He noted the many scars on her back and was close enough now that he unconsciously reached out and touched one. Midii froze for a moment then moved as fast as she could away from his touch. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, wrapping the towel around herself.

Everything he had been thinking of asking her went right out the window when he saw those scars on her back. He remembered Hilde's words from the night before…_Whatever she's done in her past she has atoned for, believe me. _What exactly happened to her after he had left her in the woods that night? "I want to know exactly what you're doing here." He stated harshly, coming back to his previous thoughts. 

Midii scoffed at his question. "Since when did I ever have to answer to you?" She stated as she collected her things. She began to walk out of the door when a hand caught her arm in a firm grip. She turned to see him there. "Let go." She stated simply, glaring at him.

"Not until you tell me how you got those scars on your back and exactly how you came to know Eve Noventa." He stated rather uncharacteristically.

"Since when did you care about whatever happened to me?" She questioned, facing him after all of these years. He didn't say anything, only tightened his grip on her arm when she tried to pull away. "Let me go Nanashi! What happened is none of your concern!" She said looking into those eyes of his. She was about ready to cry her heart out and yell at him for bringing up those awful memories.

"My name is Trowa, not Nanashi and it concerns me when we might be dealing with a potential spy for the enemy." He stated coldly.

Midii just snapped. A hand rose from her side and she slapped him right across the face, causing his grip to loosen as she pulled away from him. Tears began to surface in her eyes, even as much as she tried to hold them back. She was a soldier, a trained assassin and mercenary. Little made her cry these days, after what happened to her. She finally couldn't hold it in anymore and ran from the pool area into the upper halls, crossing Eve's path, as she made her way to her room, quickly turning on the shower until it was as hot as she could stand and jumped in only to start scrubbing herself furiously, all the while crying.

*

One of Trowa's hands rose to his left cheek, which was now completely red. He didn't know what had just happened. That feeling of guilt, followed by that warm fuzzy feeling started to rise within him again as he stood there, hand on cheek, until he heard footsteps, somewhat hoping that Midii was coming back to give him a piece of her mind. But why would she. He had obviously hurt her feelings and he kicked himself internally for having said those things to her. He turned around when he heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"What did you do to her?" Eve questioned, having seen Midii and then tracking the puddles to the pool area where she found Trowa Barton standing there dumbstruck. She was leaning against the wall in a Heero-like fashion, with her arms crossed and her facial expression set in a glare. She growled a bit when he didn't answer. "Won't you pilots ever learn!" She stated coming away from the wall to stand in front of the taller man. "You can't live you're life like this Trowa, always hiding behind that mask of yours. If you're going to do that then there's no point in living at all and if you couldn't tell Midii is _still_ very much in love with you."

Trowa's eyebrow rose with question. "Why would she love someone like me?" He said and then continued. "I assume that Midii has told you what happened years ago."

Even nodded, not once letting her glare drop. "She admires you Trowa."

"For what? Why would she admire someone like me? Someone who left her alone when all she wanted was a friend." He stated, not once losing his cool tone.

"You know why she betrayed you, don't you?" Eve stated, but when she didn't get an answer she continued. "She had to look out for her father and younger brothers…She had no choice Trowa. She told me at that point she would have done anything to be more like you…so void of emotion."

He knew why Midii had done it he just didn't want to acknowledge the truth of it. "So what about the scars on her back?" He asked.

"Those came afterward." Eve stated and then continued, "Do you remember what Hilde had said last night when we first met?" She watched as he nodded. "Midii has suffered a lot and would have suffered more if I hadn't found her." She said, noting his concern. "I'll say this to you, if I can change because one person believed in me than so can you _and_ Heero, you just have to realize what you have before it's too late and you can't go back. Remember that." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and then just as she walked out said to him, "Midii will tell you what happened in good time, until then show her that she has your trust and that you care."

*

Sally, Wufei and Dorothy were the first in the briefing room that morning. Both had noted Dorothy's new look. The semi-short hair and no more split eyebrows…to bad she still had the same attitude. All three were working on statistics that were taken from the previous battle. Sally looked at both Wufei and Dorothy, who were both in deep concentration. She decided it was way to quite in that room and like the spunky person that she is she decided to start a conversation.

"Tell me Dorothy, how did you manage to end up piloting that Gundam of yours…what was it called again?" Sally asked, casually taking a sip of her coffee.

Dorothy turned around, somewhat irritated by the golden haired woman who was sipping her coffee across from her. She smirked when Wufei turned his attention from his work to her. "I wasn't supposed to pilot the Chameleon Gundam." She stated and then noticed both of their somewhat surprised looks. "The day that Miss Relena 'disappeared' it was I who accompanied her with Eve and Midii. I was strongly against Miss Relena piloting a Gundam because she would be sacrificing her ideals of achieving peace without conflict. When I refused to leave, Eve offered me the position as the pilot of the Chameleon." She stated, referring to the beam cannon wielding Gundam that was almost an exact copy of the Heavyarms Gundam.

"What I'm curious about is Eve Noventa." Wufei stated, missing his chance to comment on women piloting Gundams.

Sally nodded. "I've seen her at state dinners and such, and her records are in our database so we know that she definitely is a politician. But you kind of have to wonder how she could achieve such a position?" She said and then looked to Wufei, who nodded.

"She attained her position just like Miss Relena did." Dorothy stated. "She also claims she was trained the same way that Heero Yuy was, but I don't believe her."

"Why is that Dorothy?" Sally questioned.

"Because, if she were the perfect soldier she would have had no time for romance, let alone a child."

"What!?" Both Sally and Wufei spit out.

"You heard what I said." Dorothy simply stated.

Both Sally and Wufei both looked at each other. They had looks of total surprise written on their faces. This was just totally unbelievable. The thought just seemed totally inconceivable to the two Preventers as they sat dumbstruck because of Dorothy's last statement.

*

Eve walked along the corridor after having her little conversation with Trowa down by the pool. She was thinking about what she had just said to the Heavyarms pilot…_If I can change because one person believed in me than so can you and Heero, you just have to realize what you have before it's too late and you can't go back…_

She continued walking along the corridors, thinking about that statement over and over again. It was all her fault that _he_ had died…_He_ had wanted peace more than anything and had the guts to do whatever he could to ensure that it would become a reality. That's what she admired the most about _him_. If _he_ believed something, he wouldn't rest until what he believed in was a reality…even when he started to pursue her. _He was always too persistent for his own good. _Eve smiled at that thought, but it soon faded away as haunting memories returned. How she wanted so much to be the Perfect Soldier as she had once been and have no room for emotions. It was all her fault that he had died… "It should have been me." She stated to herself as a tears snuck their way down her cheeks.

Eve soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone directly behind her, trying to be quiet. She whirled around so fast that the unsuspecting person nearly stumbled backwards. 

Eve watched as the platinum blonde pilot backed up in total surprise. She looked at him questioningly. _What is he doing here?_ She asked herself mentally. She soon noted that he seemed to have a headache by the way his mouth was clenched shut and the way his eyes seemed to be glazed. "Is something the matter Mr. Winner?" She questioned, standing tall once again.

"I could ask you the same thing." Quatre stated, as he felt his headache starting to reseed. 

"What are you implying?" Eve questioned, that classic imitation glare crossing her features.

"Well, the fact that I have a headache and the tears on your face might suggest that something is bothering you." He stated.

_Damn._ Eve thought to herself as she quickly brushed away the few tears that managed to make their way down her cheeks, making her face slightly red in color. _I forgot that he was a damn empath._

Quatre smiled as the realization of what he was finally dawned on her. "I thought you knew everything about us?" He asked. She simply glared. Eve had always pegged him as the nice one, when she observed them several years ago. She was less than amused with his slight bit of sarcasm. 

"I do." She stated smugly. He smiled again. It reminded her so much of…_Stop it! He's dead…_

Quatre noted the conflict within her as they stood there. "Do you want to talk about it?" He simply asked, hardly even thinking about what he was attempting to do.

"About what? The skeletons in my closet or the past events that I had no control over?" Eve stated, rather harshly. "My past is my business and mine alone Mr. Winner." She stated and then, turning sharply on her heel began to walk away. Quatre was about to follow when the alarms started going off.

Soon both pilots were standing in the control room along with all the others. Sally was shouting out orders to the officers that were seated at their stations. It took a comment from Heero, that shut Sally up long enough for Wufei to ask what was going on.

"Sir, our radar has detected mobile suit activity on Mars and on Earth, near the borders of Sanq." A young male Preventer stated turning around. 

Sally quickly yelled out an order to deploy all mobile suits that they had.

"On Mars? But why would there be mobile suits on Mars?" Hilde questioned.

No one seemed to have an answer to Hilde's question. Eve looked around the room for a moment before running over to one of the Preventers and asking for her seat. The girl, after receiving a nod from Sally, got up and gave Eve her seat. She quickly began to type. "Hilde I'll need your help." She stated, her eyes not once leaving the screen. Hilde nodded and took the seat that was empty beside her. "I want you too look for files dating back to the war of A.C. 195 for a man who conscribed to the Oz military by the name of Warren Renard."

Hilde nodded and automatically started typing, trying to hack into, the still, protected former Oz files. Everyone else had since gathered around the two women as they typed furiously on the keyboard.

"And what may I ask are you trying to do?" Duo commented, as her peered over Hilde's shoulder.

"I said before that, I may have a clue as to who is behind this." Eve stated, and then continued. "During the war in 195 I was recruited as an Oz soldier. Call it a pass-time if you will while I wasn't observing you pilots. While in the Oz forces I met a man that was bent on destroying the colonies and all those who lived on them. What he also wanted was total and complete world domination and he was well on his way until me and another one of my colleagues finally decided to put a stop to it. Unfortunately a year ago, we discovered that we had failed in our attempt to destroy him when my colleague was killed."

"You mean to say that you were once a spy in the Oz forces and that you know who this wacko is?" Duo stated, or rather half-shouted.

Eve nodded, her concentration still on the screen before her.

"And you mean to tell us that you've known about him for over a year and did nothing." Trowa stated monotonously.

"I was doing everything, I just saw no point in alarming anyone, besides I didn't want to give myself away while I was building the Gundams." Eve stated. "And as you can pretty well see, Renard had the same agenda. He knew that I was still alive and he made sure that I would suffer."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to the two women when they had heard Hilde. "Found him." She stated and then began to read the screen aloud. "_Warren Renard, stationed at OZ Military Base, Altair…Recruited from Oz's Lake Victoria Base after it was destroyed in A.C. 195 by now identified, Gundam 05…Decorated with medals of valor and courage appointed to him by his Excellency, Treize Khushrenada…Received highest marks at Lake Victoria Base in A.C. 195…Qualified to pilot mobile suits, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, etc, as well as extensive knowledge on computers and battle strategies…Later disappeared in battle and was never found…"_

Eve nodded."That's him alright. It seems that our beloved Renard has also been putting an army together for sometime now." She stated and then continued. "Many factories have been experiencing unexplained shipment loses of Titanium."

"Sally you better look at this." A young girl stated. Sally quickly ran over to the controls where the young girl was situated. "It seems that the mobile suits we detected have ceased all movement."

"What?" Sally questioned. _What are they up to? _She thought to herself, before asking the Preventer seated beside her, "What is their exact location?"

"Coordinates are point D, sector 133…the Noventa household." She stated rather quizzically staring at Sally and then, along with everyone else, starting at Eve, who stood up quickly and looked at everyone.

"I'll need two of you to come with me. The rest of you stay here and try and figure out what else id going on." She stated and then ran out of the control room down to the hangar where the mobile suits were kept. Quatre and Midii soon followed her and were soon taking off, heading towards the home of Eve Noventa.

*tbc…

_Oh, I'm a little stinker aren't I! Lol! Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter…I wonder what will happen next and who exactly is this mysterious Warren Renard? And why does Eve keep referring to someone she lost in her past? And what exactly are those mobile suits looking for at Eve's home?___


	5. Renard's Move

**Gundam Wing: War's Eternal Dance**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the plot of this story and any new characters/ mecha you hear about…blah blah._

_A/N: Well, fanfiction.net is down…again, so I guess that gave me an excuse to procrastinate a bit before actually starting to type it. I have been suffering for a major writer's block, which has kept me from writing anything…and I mean anything. I can't even work on my web page…Anyway; I very much appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism, so enjoy the story! _

_- That was written a while ago…sorry. -_-_

**_Special Note:_**_ A very 'belated' happy 2nd Anniversary to the Spy and the Silencer! May you have many more years of web-success Midi Une!_

Chapter 5 

"Destination in sight Commander, awaiting your orders for deployment." A young pilot commented over his radio to the mobile suits that lay in the belly of the carrier that flew above Sanq.

"Very good Wagner." Lady Vierzig commented from inside her mobile suit. "All Leviathan troops ready for deployment on my command…Wagner, are you ready?"

"Yes Milady."

"Very well then, commence deployment of all Leviathan troops." And just as soon as her order was carried out, the cargo-doors opened releasing the mobile suits that the carrier held. "Remember," Lady Vierzig stated. "The child must not be harmed, those are his Excellency's orders. Now proceed to the instructed co-ordinates."

*

Gwen sat at the dinner table poking at the piece of chicken on her plate stubbornly. She hated it when her mother had to leave. Why couldn't she just stay home and be a normal mom? That question was always on the five year old's mind. Most people didn't give her enough credit she was a lot smarter than they thought. _If only daddy were still here…_She thought to herself as a sad expression crossed her features. She knew what had happened, she'd been right there when it had.

"Please Miss Gwen, your mother will be most disappointed if she finds out that you were not eating your dinner." Thomas stated as he glanced over at the distressed child. He would have left the dinning room earlier, as he usually did after dinner was served, but he hated leaving the child alone.

Gwen continued to sit there staring at her plate, despite Thomas' plea.

"Please, if you do not eat you may become ill." Thomas stated, sounding as if he were begging her to eat her dinner.

Much to his delight she picked up her fork and began to eat, but not before commenting that she was only eating because she didn't want him to get into trouble and because he asked her.

Just then the phone in the next room began to ring, one long continuous ring that sounded somewhat like an alarm. "If you'll excuse me Miss." He stated to Gwen before walking into the kitchen that was adjacent to the dinning room and picking up the vid-phone. He was somewhat surprised when he saw that is was Maria on the other line. "Maria what is it?" He knew that she would use this line only if it was an absolute emergency.

"Thomas you must get yourself and Gwen down here at once!" She stated before continuing. "We've spotted un-identified mobile troops heading this way and the entrance down here will seal automatically in less than a minute."

Thomas was about to reply when he felt himself lurch as if something had landed and then the sound of metal hitting metal. Footsteps soon followed. "It's too late Maria." He said as he looked out of the second entrance to the kitchen, where he could see shadows of approaching soldiers as they infiltrated the house. The library was just beyond, where the entrance to the base below was. "We won't be able to make it."

Maria nodded. "Take care." She said and with that ended the call. Thomas turned and was startled to see Gwen right behind him with her favorite stuffed animal, a white bunny that her father had given her. "Come on Miss Gwen." He said as he lifted her up into his arms. She held on to him tight as he went over to the dinning room entrance and looked out, to see that no one was there. "Now Miss Gwen I want to you hang on to me tight, because we might have to make a run for it." With that said Gwen's grip tightened even more as Thomas exited the kitchen.

He jogged across the dinning room and spotted the door that would lead down a hall to the solarium. He looked back and forth, as if crossing a street and was about to make a beeline to the solarium doors when he heard footsteps behind him and then someone say, "Don't move." On impulse to protect the child he held her and began to run. A gunshot soon echoed through the air and then the screaming of a child could be heard…

*

The man referred to as 'His Excellency' by his followers, like the former leader of Oz Treize Khushrenada, sat at a large mahogany desk perusing over the latest findings brought forth to him by the scientist who now stood in before him.

"Unbelievable." He simply stated as he laid the many papers down on the desk on top of the folder that they were carried in. "Why…she is pure perfection."

The scientist before him nodded and then responded. "She was one of the finest test subjects that we had." He stated and then sat down in one of the chairs behind him when 'His Excellency' motioned for him to do so. "You may have also noticed the sheet with the information of her past lineage on it as well as present relatives."

"Yes, I am most impressed Professor K. This new information that you have brought to my attention shall prove to be very useful." He stated and then noticed a faint beeping noise coming from his vid-phone. "Now if you'll excuse me Professor, I have an urgent matter that must be attended to."

"Very well, thank you for your time your Excellency." The Professor stated, bowed and then left the room.

As soon as the Professor had left, 'His Excellency' turned his attention to his vid-phone, which was turned on automatically to reveal Lady Vierzig's face. "Was the mission successful Milady?" He questioned automatically.

Lady Vierzig smiled. "Yes Sir. The child is now in our care and your message has been left behind for Lady Noventa to find." She stated, somewhat jealously. 

"Are we jealous Milady?"

"No Sir, why must I be jealous…but Sir, I also have something to report to you." Lady Vierzig stated and then continued as soon as he had nodded. "Her butler was there and unfortunately was shot." 

"Is he dead?"

"No Sir."

"Very well then, don't worry about it. Let him recount his story to the Lady." He stated. "When will you be arriving Milady, I wish to meet the girl."

"Our ETA is about ten minutes your Excellency."

"Very well then, I'll be waiting." He stated and then promptly turned off his screen. _And then we shall see what will happen…_

*

"Are any of your scanner's picking up anything?" Midii questioned from inside her Gundam, which had a resemblance to that of Wufei's Altron Gundam. Her trident was held in front as they made their way to the Noventa household, which was located in a part of Sanq where practically all delegates of the ESUN resided.

"No, I think we're good to land." Quatre stated as they neared the Noventa estate.

"I'm not picking anything up either." Eve stated. "We'll land over there in the forest." She said changing her direction slightly. 

The three pilots soon set down their gundams in the forest, although is seemed somewhat cramped. Now the Vetra, Sandrock and Pheonix Gundams would be hidden from view.

Eve gasped when they reached the mansion. Giant footprints let them know where exactly the mobile suits had landed and indicated that they had not stayed for long. She quickly ran to the front door, Quatre and Midii not far behind and noticed that the handle seemed to be loose. "Looks like it didn't take them very long to get in." She stated and then stepped inside.

"I wonder what they were here for?" Midii stated as she made her way down the hall, towards the dinning room.

"Well what ever they came here for they wouldn't find." Eve stated.

"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked.

"What else could they possibly want besides the blue prints to the gundams that I had built, which are safely tucked away along with my mechanics underneath this very house." Eve stated and then noticed the shocked expression on Quatre's features. She then continued, "If an event shall ever arise, like one such as this, my head mechanic Maria puts the base located underneath this house on complete lock down, which means no one gets in and no one gets out until I give voice recognition and a code to a computer."

"Oh dear Lord." Midii stated from the dinning room as she beheld the site before her. "Eve!" She yelled urgently as she ran to the butler who was sitting on the floor, clutching his right shoulder, where red oozed from a bullet wound.

"Midii what is…Thomas!" She yelled as she and Quatre came running into the dinning room. She knelt beside her butler and quickly assessed the damage to his shoulder. "Midii, run and get some bandages and rubbing alcohol…and call an ambulance." She stated. Midii nodded and quickly ran off to retrieve what Eve had asked for. She then turned to her butler. "Thomas why are you not underground with the others?"

"Miss Eve I am so very sorry…" He stated solemnly, as a look of total anguish came over his features.

"Sorry for what Thomas?" She stated as she ripped the tablecloth in pieces and pressed it to his wound, not realizing how bad the situation was about to get.

"They took her." He stated and Eve's head popped up to meet his eyes. "They took Gwen. I tried to run, but as you can see I didn't get very far." 

"They took her." Eve stated as a lump rose within her throat. She turned quickly when Midii returned with gauze, bandages and the rubbing alcohol. 

"The ambulance is on its way." She stated and then noticed the look on Eve's face. Midii could tell the she was extremely angry, yet sad at the same time. 

"They left this with me to give to you." Thomas stated as he handed Eve a disc.

Eve looked at it for a moment then looked to Midii. "Take care of him." She stated and then made her way out of the room leaving Quatre and Midii to tend to the wounded butler.

"You better go with her…Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Midii suddenly stated to Quatre, who was totally oblivious to the situation.

"Are you sure?" He stated, and when she nodded, he quickly got up and followed Eve. He soon came to a room, where he spotted Eve entering. He followed and entered just as she had sat down. The room wasn't that heavily decorated and appeared to be an office of some sort. Several books were situated on shelves near a picture window, and a fireplace, with two chairs situated in front of it were opposite to the window. At the far end of the room was a desk, which Eve now sat at. Her back was turned towards him as she inserted the disk into her computer.

"Midii told you to follow me didn't she?" Eve stated as she began typing on the computer.

"Yes." Quatre simply stated, before allowing his eyes to wonder to the mantle of the fireplace, where several pictures were located. One in particular caught his attention. He walked towards the fireplace and picked it up, his eye widening at the sight of the man in the picture. "But that's impossible." He stated as he looked at the picture.  He turned around when he felt Eve's presence behind him. "Who is this?" He asked, referring to the man in the picture that looked almost identical to him, except for his eyes and hair color.

Eve took the picture from him and ran her fingers over it. Everything seemed so happy and carefree then. "Well, I might as well tell you…Do you remember when I mentioned that a colleague of mine was killed last year after we discovered that Warren Renard hadn't died?" She asked looking at Quatre. 

When Quatre nodded she continued. "He was my husband and Gwen's father, and is the man that you see in this picture." She said and Quatre watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. "We were at a fair the day he was killed. I don't remember exactly what happened, because it all happened so fast. All I remember is the sound of a gunshot and then Ayden falling to the ground…"She said before she completely broke down.

Quatre was at a loss for words and had no idea what to do, so he simply took Eve in his arms and held her as she cried, running a soothing hand over her back. _I can sense now what changed you Eve. It was him._ Quatre thought to himself.

Eve suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Quatre was holding her. She let out a small gasp and pushed herself away from him, trying to wipe away her tears furiously and then automatically changing the subject by returning her attention to the computer screen in front of her which now displayed a small window with a play button. She clicked it and watched with distaste as the face of Warren Renard appeared before her. Quatre stood behind her watching as the message played and he could sense Eve's hostility towards the man on the screen.

_"Well I must say that it has been quite a while, hasn't it Eve?" _He stated smiling to himself. _"I do believe the last time that we met was when you killed me, or tried to…or was it when your husband was killed?" _A smirk appeared on his features when he said that. Eve was having a very hard time keeping her anger in check, after all, he might give them information as to where Gwen was, and it wouldn't help much if she so happened to punch the computer screen.

_"You were always too good for that bastard."_ He scoffed. _"But now you won't be able to refuse my offer of joining me, because I have something now that is more important to you than anything."_ He smiled again and then continued. _"You see Eve, you've known from the beginning that I wanted to rule over this world and soon that will be a reality and you know as well as I do that the ESUN summit will be occurring in a few days, and there I will make a formal announcement. If you want to see your daughter again I suggest you attend." _He stated and looked as if he was about to end the message when something dawned on him. _"Oh and please inform the Vice-Foreign Minister that I also have two people in my custody that are very important to her. See you soon my love." _He stated and there the message ended.

Eve slammed her fists on the desk. "That son of a bitch!" She yelled. 

"I'm guessing you watched the whole thing already." Midii stated, appearing in the doorway.

Quatre nodded. "It seems that he also has Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft in his possession as well."

"Well I suggest we get back to the base then and have the disk scanned." Midii said and then continued. "We might also want to know if the others have found out anything."

Eve nodded and quickly composed herself. "Thomas, has he been taken care of?" She questioned turning to Midii, who nodded.

"He will be taken to St Joseph's Hospital."

"Okay then, lets go." Eve said, picking up the disk and walking out of the room, Midii and Quatre following behind. "Before we go, I need to get my mechanics up to date, we may need some help."

*

Zechs walked down a long corridor, with two armed guards behind him. He was dressed in a space suit and wanted nothing more to forget what had transpired that day. The look in that little girl's eyes as she was dragged away would haunt him. But he had to remember his place, because if he slipped up it would mean that he would never get to see the most important person in his life again. It was more comforting to find out that nothing would happen to the child that they had just kidnapped. What he wanted to know now was who was this mysterious 'Lady Noventa' they were talking about.

They finally stopped at a door, which one of the guards opened. Zechs was ushered inside and the door was shut and locked, the two guards remaining behind to guard the closed door.

Zechs quickly stripped off the space suit and but on some clothes that were provided for him. He sat down on the bed, which was actually quite comfortable and sighed. He had no idea where Noin could be. He had no idea if she was with the other Preventers and Martian crew or if she was being held in a cell by herself. He also didn't have any idea if she was hurt or not. He hadn't been here for very long and had only gone on one mission, but he knew he had to get himself out of here, as well as the others, without anyone suspecting they were gone. 

*

Relena stared at the screen before her as coordinates to the base, that they had recently uncovered appeared in a message from Preventer Headquarters. She was not the least bit pleased with who was elected to accompany her on this mission. She gritted her teeth as she thought about what had happened once Eve, Quatre and Midii had returned.

*

Eve stormed into the main office of Preventer Headquarters with a look that could kill on her face. Quatre and Midii entered behind her taking a seat at the large table.

"I hope you figured out something." Eve stated angrily as she sat at the table. Just as she sat down she threw the disk that Thomas had given her across the table to Sally. Sally looked somewhat confused. "The man on that disk is the one we're looking for. He's the one who has my daughter and Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft."

_Relena stared wide-eyed and a small gasp escaped her lips. She stood up quickly. "We've found what looks to be a base on a small outlying colony. It may be an abandoned military base but there's still a chance that Renard it located there." She looked around the table before continuing. "I'm going there." She said stepping away from the table, getting ready to walk out of the room._

_"You're going to need help you know." Heero stated calmly._

_"Are you volunteering to go with her then Heero?" Eve stated. "I will be staying here to make preparations for the ESUN summit that's when I'll go after Renard." She stated. "Until then, I will remain here."_

_"Very well then." Heero stated getting up to join Relena who looked rather annoyed. They were both about to exit when Eve spoke up._

_"Remember, you're only going there to retrieve my daughter and your relatives Relena. But if you can, try and blow up a few of their mobile suits."_

_Relena nodded in understanding and smiled as she and Heero exited the room and made their way down to the mobile suit hangar where they would load their mobile suits onto a carrier._

*

Relena came out of her thoughts when she heard a beeping noise coming from the ship's consol. She looked over to her partner and watched as his hand glided across the consol, pushing the many buttons that were located on it. Suddenly an image popped up and she could see the colony, which seemed to be only a few miles from them. "So that's it." She stated her eyes setting in to a glare.

Heero watched as she turned suddenly and began to type furiously on the consol. "There's nothing that seems to be out of the ordinary…wait a minute…I know this colony." She stated and then gasped. "It's a trap!" She yelled as a blast suddenly rocked the ship that they were on. "I'm detecting several new-type mobile suits, at least one hundred." She said and looked towards Heero. "Go down to the hangar and prep the suits." She stated and turned back to the console, just as another blast rocked the ship, she had just managed to arm its weapons. Alarms started going off, meaning that several fires had started. "I'm going to try and buy some time for you to get out there."

Heero just stood there looking at her. "I'm not some glass doll Heero, I'll follow behind, now go!" She stated harshly and was surprised when she heard him speak up.

"I'm not leaving you behind." He stated harshly. "There's no point in trying to out maneuver them because they have us completely surrounded. Now let's go!" He stated and then grabbed her arm, half dragging her to the hangar.

"If we're going to get out of here, we better do it now." Relena stated over the COM in the Azteca, as she pushed button after button. The hangar door was opening and soon after they were in space, being hit with blast after blast.

*

tbc…

Sorry this is so late everyone. I've been hit with some serious writer's block and it's really annoying. I've also been working on my site and on a few other projects. I hope you enjoyed this part, because there might not be another one out for a very long time. - Ducky


End file.
